Laona's Life
by PeaceMaker3593
Summary: Laona was Erol's best friend until they fell in love. The thing is.. Laona had a secret life of being on Torn and Jak's side of the HQ, and several personal conflicts happen! She can't make up her mind who she should be with.. It's pissing Jak off too! xD
1. The Ambush

Chapter 1 Introduction:  
My best friend, Erol, is the comander of the Crimson Guard. I am his main assistant, and best friend ofcourse. But the only thing that annoys me the most, is when he gets pissed off when Baron Praxis orders him around more to get Jak. But he tries not to get angry around me. But lately.. I've been beginning to wonder if me and Erol are more than just friends.  
This is my story. My name is Laona. My main objective right now, is to be able to live and survive peacefully, and help the war out. If Erol ever gets stuck in stupid messes, I am the one who usually gets him out of it, quickly. He has my back by making sure I'm safe in pertrols. He's like a big cuddely red head teddy bear around me::giggles: But away from the Erol subject for a minute.. Erol doesn't know this, but I am double sided with the resistance. I work secretly with the underground, and I help Vin with the computers, and sometimes discuise myself, and help Jak and Daxter out with the heavy duty search and kill routines. I only go on longterm breaks from Crimson Guard duties, and rarely so I won't have Erol suspecting anything. If he found out I was working for the underground part time, he'd kill me. Litteraly, friend or foe. He hates the underground, that's why he would do that. But Erol is very gentle twards me, and worries for my safety every second whenever I'm out on assault missions. But most of the time, I'm with him in pertrols, or sometimes we split to double the effort... But onward to the story:

We were on a suicide mission, I was the leader of the second group. Erol was on the opposite side of the swamps. We were suposedly making a shipment of eco to a large group of metalheads in a secret spot in Dead Town. Erol's group had the shipment in a flat zoomer truck thing, while my group spied for anything out of the ordinary. My group reached the location a few seconds before Erol's group did. Erol bobbed his head once signaling for all of us to suspect the place. The guards and myself started to grip tight onto our weapons, notacing how quiet it was. Both of our groups blended into one, with my back against Erol's.  
Suddenly, we heard a loud roar, and countless numbers of metalheads, large and small, started rampaging into the secret location. "IT'S AN AMBUSH! LAONA GET THE CARGO OUT OF HERE!" He pushed me over close to the cargo, and I rushed to get in, get up into the air, and drive as fast as I could, shooting at metal heads, knocking them off. But I felt very guilty leaving Erol behind at the risk of getting killed by the ambush. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO!" He yelled. I looked back with a funny face and then I couldn't take it any more. I had 5 guards take my place. I ran shooting 5-10 metalheads at a time with this advanced gun Torn gave me. Once I spotted Erol, I got out my hand gun, and put away my other one. Erol spotted me in shock seeing me not cary the cargo, and that just made him fight harder.  
A giant metal head was right behind me, and almost got me, until Erol grabbed my waist by jumping, grabbing me by the waist, and both of us fell on the ground. He shot the creature several times making sure it was dead. Then kicked another one in the head that was attacking us. We both got up and started running, " LAONA! WHERE'S THE CARGO!" He yelled angrily. "Don't worry! I have some of the bigger guards ride it back to the station!" "Goo-AAAGH!" he almost completely said, when suddenly a metal head whacked him in the chest, knocking him down. The creature's claws completely penetrated his chest armor.  
I fell back, and the metal head started attacking Erol more brutaly. His helmit and mask got smashed, he was now unconcious. Naturaly knowing my friend and commanding officer is being attacked, I shoot the metal head sencelessly with my advanced gun. With that, it killed several other metal heads behind him. "Come on Laona!" One krimson guard said, as a few other guards. They helped us out and defended us as much as they could. I grabbed Erol, and I struggled to move him quickly. I got real aggitated from the attack, so I then just started shooting one-handedly with my advanced gun, helping the remaining krimson guards helping us. We finally got out of there, and we were in the open area in Dead Town. "Men, go back out there! Thank you so much, if you live, I'll reward you." With that after I gave them a weak smile, they nodded and ran off.  
Erol had several deep cuts around his shoulders and head. It wasnt so severe on the head. You could feel a big bump on the front of his head. He was bleeding pretty bad, and I knew that I could hurt him even more by moving him very early after injury. I found a good spot to lay him on, close to Samos's Old Hut. (It was where Jak and Daxter faught their way through metalheads, and found Samos's hut.) I had some healing hurbs I found in the forrest while I was fighting with Jak, and I took some out. I had Erol's head resting on my lap on the side. I patched him up a little, and cleaned the blood off of him. "Damn it..." I said in frustration, " I need to get Erol to Haven City to heal these serious wounds.." I rested my back and head onto the wall behind me and sighed.  
Then, Erol started couphing. It came to my attention, and I for whatever reason, held his hand. "Laona..? What.. What happend?" His eyes were still closed. He gripped my hand, trying to get up. " No.. No Erol don't move, you're too hurt." I said in concern. He grunted apperently agreeing, and he rested on my lap. With my other hand I half-ley cradled him, with my arm covering his shoulder and part of his arm. " Did we win? Where are we?" He asked. " I don't know if we did or not.. We're outside the location." I sighed. I started looking for a walkie-talkie thing, and spoke into it. "Laona to base. Laona to base." No reply after a few seconds. "Laona to base, Laona to base, do you copy?" I waited a few seconds, then static came though, "Base to Laona, how may we help you"  
"Commander Erol is wounded, send Haven Ambulence to the Northern wall." I instructed in a cross serious voice. About 10 seconds later they replied, " They're on their way." "Thank you!" I said in a relieving voice. Erol looked up at me and smiled. " Thank's for saving my ass out there." I laughed, "No problem, after all those things you've done for me, this is my thanks." He continued on. "But you shouldn't have gone back to get me." I fround. "But if you hadn't.." He let go of my hand, and put it on one side of my face. " I wouldn't be here with you right now." I smiled lightly, and held his hand again, but upto my face.  
We were cuddled up like that for about 10 minutes, until the Haven Ambulance arrived. They put Erol onto the bed thing they have in ambulances, and put him in the back of the hovering truck. I sat down beside him. He held my hand while I was hugging his middle section on the side. The last thing I needed was not see Erol recover. The more I thaught about our friendship, the more I thaught about us being more. I bet he was thinking the same thing. The doors shut, and we went off. After a few hours in recovery at Haven in the hospital, Erol was given crutches and a lot of bandages around his head, and shoulders. The doctor wrote a note to Baron Praxis that Erol and Laona are on break until Erol recovers. The doctor also strongly advised him to stay with me, so I could take care of him. I am known to be very useful and tallented with phisics and medicine. 


	2. Erol's Confession

-Chapter 2 When Erol and I got over to my place, I set his suitcases next to my couch in the main room. I live in a high class appartment near the Baron's palace. It's pretty decent. Erol went over to the leather couch, sat down, and sighed. I sat next to him, and turned on the TV. We both at the same time relaxed. I scooted over closer to him. "How are you feeling?" Boredly, he said, "Weird. I don't have anything on my head. So used to having that helmet on my head I forgot how it felt for air to freely pass through my hair." He said smiling, trying to be boring and funny at the same time. I smirked and laughed a little bit from the funny remark. He then put his arm around me so I could be real close to him. I curled my legs onto the couch and leaned my head against his head and shoulder gently. My heart was beating because I've never been so close to him like this. It's that feeling you get when you really love somebody. We've all felt it. His wounds seemed to have suddenly healed immediately. It must have been the herbs I put on him. They don't heal the flesh wounds completely until after a couple hours.  
For whatever reason after a few minutes cuddled up togeather like that, he took the remote, and turned off the TV. I looked at him wondering what he was doing. Still leaning on his shoulder, he leaned his head on mine. "Laona.. I have a few things to say to you." "I'm here to listen." I said softly. He then closed his eyes and sighed. " When I saw you coming after me after when I ordered you to get the shipment of eco out of there, I was worried, angry, and happy at the same time." My heart sank. " But I am very greatful now that you came for me. You saved my life back there." He started stroking my hair. I knew what he was trying to say, but I just denied myself because nobody's actually loved me, but I couldn't help but think it.  
" I like being around you. No.. I love, being around you. And.. Quite frankly, I don't feel like 'Just a friend' anymore. Laona..." I knew he was going to say it. So I just got closer to him a little more. "I... I Love you." He paused. "You're the best thing that's ever happend to me. I.." He paused thinking about if he's going to end up having a lover, or a big red print of a hand from a very hard smack. But he then made his choice taking the risk. " Oh come here!" Then I got something I DIDN'T expect!  
He kissed me smack dab on the lips! My eyes wide open in surprize, with his closed. A couple seconds went by, and I closed my eyes and responded, kissing him back. His other hand held firmly on the corner of my shoulder. About 30 seconds later, Erol broke the kiss. We departed slowly, opening our eyes at the same time, slowly."I love you too..." I giggled. There was a hint of him blushing on his face. But then he smiled weakly. "...Another thing I want to tell you.." I was very curious about what he was about to say. I couldn't think about anything else but what he just did. "Happy Birthday." He smiled and then kissed me again briefly. I double blinked in imbarrasement and blushed. "How stupid can I be.. I forgot my own birthday!" I said feeling dumb. Erol smirked and laughed. "Well I reminded you now, didn't I?" We both laughed.  
I yawned, looking at the clock. "Shit! Man it's that late?" I said in disbelief. He looked at the digital clock, "What.." he said boredly. "It's like, 2:00 in the morning!" I said slightly angry at myself. "Oh." He then layed completely down on the couch, hogging up the whole thing. "The better reason to get to sleep." I looked over at him, smiling half way. I then pretended he wasn't there then yawned, and I layed down right ontop of him playfully. "Hey!" He laughed. I moved myself next to him, closest to the wall. There was a small opening in the wall above the couch. I reached into it, and grabbed a blanket and two big pillows. In the meantime, Erol sat up and took off his shoes, and shirt, only wearing some pants and a white sleveless T-shirt.  
He shaves his arms and armpits and puts on deoderant, so it wasn't all hairy and smelly as you would expect a guy to look like when he almost never takes off his uniform. I did the same thing, but my shirt was actually a tank top. I then extended the couch to form a queen sized bed. We both got in it and snuggled up to eachother. Then I lifted my hands and clapped twice. All the lights went off. Erol then said, "Wow a clapper. That's useful.." I scoffed, "Yea!" Then about 10 seconds later he said, "..Laona?" I moaned, "yea?" My face was covered from the pillow. "Where's the restroom?" He whispered.  
That morning... Erol was holding me in his arms. He woke up first, just staring into nothing, just waiting for me to wake up. He doesn't like to inturrupt things like that with me. When I finally woke up and joined conciousness, everything was just settled. Almost nothing motionless. I found his hand and held it. "Morning.." Erol says, stretching. "Morning." I smirk. " Yesterday was just strajomowmmmphh..." I made no sence when I was mumbeling. I just dug my face in the pillow and clung to Erol. He laughs and says, "What?" I uncover my face and look at him with one eye open and smiles looking like a little girl slightly, " Nothing." 


	3. Jak finds out!

Chapter 3 I got up drowsily, after Erol started drifting back into la la land. I looked at him thinking to myself, " I'm so lucky to have this guy.." Then I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair was all messy, and my messed up eye liner from rubbing my face against my pillow made me look like a 40 year old women with no job. Ok I may have just exadurated.. But my point is that I LOOKED MESSY. Anyway, I closed the door and took a shower. In the mean time, Erol drousily got up to.. Exept that he actually rolled and fell on the ground, instead of getting up on his feet! Well anyway Erol got up, and heard the shower running. He then just walked over to this one spot where he put his uniform, and put it on. " I think I'm ready to start on pertrols again today.. Yet again.. I have that meeting with the Baron and the Metalhead leader tonight.." He thaught in his head. " I'll go.. But I'm gonna take Laona with me. I hate to not see her"  
I stopped the shower, and dried myself, and wore only underwear, and a robe when I came out. I looked at Erol again, wondering what he was doing. He seemed to be trying to fix something. I walked over to him. " What's that?" I asked. It looked like a little car battery. He looked at me, and then looked at the object again, "Oh, something for my handgun. To make it more reliable.." "Oh." I said. Then he replied back, " Hey.." He grabbed my waist line and dragged me down to sit with him on the couch bed thing. I laughed when he dragged me down like that. " Do you want to come with me at a private meeting with the Metal Head leader and the Baron tonight?" My eyes widened. " The metal head leader?" He nodded. I looked down and thaught to myself "That's around the same time I have to go on a private mission to fight the Baron with Jak.. TONIGHT. But all this happened with me and Erol and.. Shit what the heck should I do.." Erol brought me back when he said, "Laona?" I looked up at him and smiled. " Sure." He smiled back and kissed me a few times. I joined in and gave a few kisses back. I felt like I would do anything for Erol right then. I got up, and went into my room. I got dressed into my uniform and came out. Erol looked at me and walked over, then stroke my hair. He kissed me once briefly, and went into the kitchen.  
At the meeting, Jak was close to the window that showed inside the palace. It was raining cats and dogs... Jak said, " Where is Laona? We planned this for the past week or so!" Daxter joked around, " Maybe she got food poisoning! She's alergic to raisins you know!" Jak rolled his eyes and looked at Daxter annoyed. They walked over to the window and eavesdropped on what the Metal Head Leader were talking about to the Baron. Erol and Laona were standing side by side. Jak's eyes widened. "There she is! Trader!" Daxter whispered loudly. Jak got a little annoyed and said, "She's spying on the Baron, Daxter, she's suposed to look like she's on their side. She one of us in secret!" He whispered.  
"He's toying with us!" Erol demands to the Baron. Erol and Baron argue and yap on about guard pertrols while Laona looks back at them. " And find that CHILD. If you spent atleast half of the time you do pertrols instead of flirting with.. HER!" The Baron points at me. I scoweled angrily, and did that arms crossed, hip lean thing. " You would have him by now!" Erol looks at me without turning his head and then back to Baron Praxis. " Both me and Laona control patrols. We'll both double the search effort. Two is better than one your MAGESTY"  
I could tell he was upset with Praxis. Jak and Daxter look at eachother funny. " No wonder why Laona decided to side with Erol this time at the moment.. Laona and Erol spent so much time with eachother.. They fell in love with eachother! This is not our best day Dax.." Daxter got all sneezy and sneezed on the glass. Jak grabbed Daxter and looked at him funny. Erol took out his hand gun and looked up, "WHAT WAS THAT!" I looked at him. " I'm gussing its Jak. Who else." Baron Praxis nodded, "Indeed. Excuse me" Then he walked out of the room.  
Erol put back his hand gun, sighed, and closed his eyes. I walked over to him and put my hand over his shoulder. "Don't mind him... He's just nothing but talk." Erol said. He held my hand and we both looked out the window watching the rain fall down. "Come on." Erol said softly. We walked out of the palace. Somehow, it stopped raining when we went out!  
Back to Jak... After Jak defeated Praxis, he went straight to Torn. He was in Torns little Underground spot. "Torn! We have a little situation on our hands between Laona and Erol." Torn was studying a map when Jak said this. He looked up boredly. "What's going on with them...?" Daxter looked at Jak, then looked at Torn again. " Laona and Erol spent sooo much time with eachother they fell for eachother. Erol's all over her! Believe it or not. She's decided to stay with him at the moment." Torn was fully at alert now! "Really.." He thaught for a moment looking up. " This can maybe be an advantage. She's close enouph to the Baron's Crimson Guard Leader, to shut them down... Yes, this is an advantage... That's a neat trick on how she's faking i-" "She's not faking it Torn. We got no reports from her stating she was going to fake a relationship with Erol." Jak inturrupted. "Well that changes everything!" Torn said looking down crossing his arms and sighed. 


	4. Laona Explains

Chapter 4 Erol and I went over to the Haven City's prison. I followed him into the cell areas, and he opened one of the cell doors. Samos was in the cell. " Not again Erol.. My bones ache, and I could break something!" Erol is real cross with prisoners. I felt sad for Samos, 'cause he's one of Jak's friends. But I showed no empathy on the outside. " Come on old man." Erol grabbed Samos' shoulder, and forced him out, closing the door on Kera. " You know the drill." He sent Samos to a computer. " Make sure all of the shields stay up, and try to remember to recharge the generators." Erol walked out slowly and smirked.  
"Good luck old man.." I looked at Samos, and secretly passed him a message from the underground. I smiled faintly and put my index finger on my lips signaling to not tell anyone. He looked at it, and nodded with a yes. I walked out quickly.  
"Damn... I wonder where that dark eco freak is right about now..." Erol said angrily. His back was facing me. " He's probably destroying our cargo or something.. Can't stop thinking about what the Baron said about getting that child." I walked over to him quietly, and put my hand on his shoulder, then looked at him. "Don't worry about it. I have a whole group of crimson guards scheduled to ambush Jak. Word in the streets have it that he's out near the pumping station to get something." He looked at me, " Exelent." He faced me and kissed me on the fourhead. We hugged a little bit, and let go. We walked out of the prison, with one of Erol's arms around my waist.  
We went over to my appartment, and right at the doorway, Erol said, " I'm entered into the city races this coming week. You're entered in too-" "What?" I inturrupted. Erol blinked then closed his eyes smiling looking down seeming to be thinking it's funny about my reaction. " I entered you into the competition races with me. I've seen you on a zoomer Laona." I'm not very confortable about zoomer races. I always imagine myself going real fast, then loosing control and falling off into a big dark pit. I hate going fast on zoomers sometimes. I smiled a little. "You shouldn't have." I put my hand on his face. " Sure I'm good with driving.. But-" You can be on the same zoomer as me. You don' t have to drive. If I blow course you can help direct me." I thaught for a moment looking down, after taking back my hand when he took it with his.  
I looked back up. "Sure. That'll be even better" He smiled and kissed me. He looked up at the sky and his eyes widened. "Laona I have to be somewhere right now, urgent meeting.. Oh shit I forgot!" With that he started running off. "I love you!" I looked back at him running, and I rolled my eyes smiling with my hands over my hips thinking to myself why he's the Baron's assistant anyway.  
I walked into my appartment turning on the lights. I walked over to the couch and fell on it with a big sigh. "What a day..." I said to myself faintly. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the back door. I groaned from having to get up again. I walked over to the back door. It was Jak and Daxter. I unlocked the back door and let them in. "Hello Laona.." Jak said in a way he knew something. "Hey guys.. What do you need?" They were looking around the place suspecting for clues. "Oh nothing.. We just wanted to come by AND TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE SPENDING WAY TOO MUCH TIME WITH THE GUYS WE'RE TRYING TO BEAT... ALONG WITH THOSE STINKIN' METAL HEADS!" Daxter yelled angrily. Jak gave me a dirty look crossing his arms. "Where have you been? I've been risking my ass double time 'cause of you." Jak said infuriatingly. I looked at him, then turned the other way and started walking over back to the couch. "I-I-I'm sorry guys! I've just been real busy lately!" Jak walked a few steps, "Busy doing what?" He said. Daxter followed, " Spending time with.." He put his hands togeather and put it on the side of his cheek looking up. "You new boyfriend EROL!" His expressions turned angry real fast with his legs and arms spread apart, fists tight when he jumped down onto the floor.  
I started getting angry myself, "Oh graeat YOU FOUND OUT.. How worse can this get...Congratulations Laona you've exposed the truth... Ok you're lucky that he's at an urgent meeting right now!" I snapped pointing at them angrily. "But what about the underground? Are you against us?" Jak shouted and started walking. " Have you COMPLETELY turned on us!" I put my finger down and relaxed a little bit. " No Jak. I'm not against you whatsoever." I said calmly. Jak put his hand over his head looking up and then put his hand down looking at me again. "Then what side ARE you on? Who are you against?" " The only one I'm against, is the Metal Head leader, and his little metal head guys. I'm not against anyone else." Daxter looked at me closely. "Reeeeally." I looked at him annoyed, then squated down so we could be face to face. " Really." Jak looked at me. " Well that is reasonable. You don't seem to have a lot of hatrid in your life." I got up and looked at him. "That's because I've really never had anything, or anybody to hate. It's in a balance really." Jak walked past me. "That's all we really wanted to check out. Torn was very curious about your actions tward Erol." I turned my head around facing Jak looking surprized. "You were sent to spy on me?" Daxter walked past me too. "Yep toots." He jumped on Jak's shoulder. "It's all in a matter of business." He was trying to act all cool. He had one of his shoulders leaning on Jak's head, his legs crossed, and he was looking at his hands.  
Jak just remembered something at the last minute. " Oh!" Jak walked over to me, and gave me a sword with a sheeth thing to cover the blade. It was identical to Torn's blade. It had a strap so I could tie it either to my waist, or houlder. "Torn wanted me to give you this. He said that it'll come in great use some day." I took it, looking at it. I looked back at Jak and nodded.  
He walked over to the back door. " We have a meeting at Torn's fortress next week. DON'T miss it." With that, Jak was gone. I went over back to the back door and locked it. " It'll come in great use someday...?" I repeated to myself. I walked over into the hallway into my small bedroom. I put it in my closet in a safe place, where I put all of my most important wepons and tools in. 


	5. Erol's Fate

Chapter 5 It was night time when Erol finally came home. I was asleep in bed. He notaced that right away, and creeped into the house quietly with only a few lights on. He checked up on me to see I was there. He sighed happily, and took off his helmet, and uniform only wearing a shirt and some slacks. He creeped into bed without a sound, and automaticly clung to my back side hugging me gently, just settling in. He supported his head under mine. I woke up a little, and held his arms. We then eventually dozed off after a few minutes. He was quite tired, just as I.  
In the morning I woke up alone. Erol was in the kitchen working on baked low fat egg rolls. It's my favorite.. Strangely HIS favorite too. I got up for the smell of egg rolls drowsily, and walked into the kitchen. "Morning," I said cheerfully to Erol. I walked over to look at the egg rolls, then at him. Erol playfully grabbed my waist with one hand, and I went down. (It was kinda that dance move you do with the mango or whatever) He kissed me, in a "Good Morning" way. And then he put me back up.  
" How was your secret meeting yesterday?" "Oh good good... The big zoomer race is this afternoon by the way." My eyes went wide, "It is? Wow ok!" I ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom to put on my uniform and everything. Erol put the finished egg rolls on our plates. One for me, one for him. Simple as that. I went back in, and had a simple conversation about absolutely nothing with him that morning, not knowing the horror that came that afternoon.  
Once we got over to the racing course, I saw Jak and Daxter. From the way he was scouling, I knew he was not happy at all that I was on Erol's side on this one. But seriously. I'm not interested in competition, unlike Erol. His blood was boiling when he saw Jak! You should've looked at his face! I sat behind him, holding his waist firmly with my body against his back secure. I'm always scared of falling off, you know that. We all got in our positions. Unfortunately, Jak was on the right next to Erol and me. " See you at the finish line.. Dark eco freak." Erol scowled as he put on his ugly mask. I hate that mask, I had on a guilty face, knowing that in this particular race that I was against Jak and the others. Jak just simply shook his head in disapointment, and then looked straight ahead. Baron Praxis did the usual prolouge, bla bla bla bla bla stuff... And the race began! Erol slams into Jak, Jak does the same thing. We get ahead of Jak until he uses one of those rocket boosters. We are dead ahead behind Jak. It's was the second round when I really got nurvis. "JAK IS NOT GOING TO WIN THIS TIME DAMN IT!" Erol shouted angrily. He put on a rocket booster and wizzed by past Jak. Last lap. It's the most tense part of the race. Somehow, Jak finds a shortcut, and goes infront of us. Jak and Daxter win the race!  
Erol stopped the zoomer wide eyed. I put my hand over his right shoulder. He then started to get real pissed off when he came out of the shock of losing to a rookie driver. I decided not to say anything because of that he was so mad. For some reason, Erol starts up the zoomer again aiming right at Jak. Realizing to what he was doing I said, "Erol.. Erol honey what are you doing?" "I will not be made a mockery of!" And he went full speed ahead. "No! Erol you're gonna both kill us if you don't stop this! DON'T BE SO DUMB TO THINK WE'RE GOING TO-" "LAONA QUIET FOR A MINUTE!" He yelled, still aggitated atleast. He didn't want to hurt me, knowing how sensitive I actually was. "Erol!" I screamed. Jak dodged, and Erol was heading dead ahead in dark eco. I tried to steer the zoomer away from it, but it was too late. I jumped to save my own life trying to grasp Erol to save his. I fell to the ground unconcious. Erol... Was gone. Or so I thaught atleast.  
The last thing I remembered from the accident was that I was in the hospital. " Erol!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. I looked around realizing I was in the hospital. My heart was pumping realizing what happened. My eyes got teary, but all I did was wipe them away without a sound. A nurse came in finding I was awake. For some reason she seemed stunned and ran as fast as she could to get the doctor. They both came in.  
" Thank the precursers! She's awake!" The doctor said to the nurse. The nurse looked at me worried looking, "You've been in a coma for a week! Dark eco can sure make a difference in recovery." The doctor nodded.  
A day or so passed, and I was able to go home. It was quiet in my appartment. Just like when Erol wasn't there. I felt like doing something special in dedication to the great Krimson guard leader. I walked into my bedroom, seeing Erol's ugly old mask that was broken durring the metal head ambush a long time ago. I also found his handgun. I took them to deadtown and burried the handgun and mask in a shallow ditch behind a brick wall. I looked up and took a moment of silense. I heard Jak walking behind me. I looked at him emotionless for a minute. " I thaught I'd find you here." I looked down sadly, then faced him. " Erol always had trouble controling his anger"  
"It wasn't your fault. It was for the better actually." Jak said calmly. I didn't want to say anything. He walked closer, and put his hand over my shoulder. " You're going to live through this, I'll make sure of that!" I just hugged Jak for confort. I've never lost a loved one in my life, and it was near to unbearable. He patted my back knowing what I was doing. " You're my friend Laona. That's why I'm saying, that I'm sorry for your loss." He had me to let go. " See you later." He said lowly, walking away. I got on my knees just looking down. It was just such a dark day. 


	6. The Accident

Chapter 1 Jak and I are now full time underground partners. Daxter does all the control work with machines, trying to impress Tess, as always. Ever since Erol has been gone, things have been going along more smoother. It decreases the threat amounts taken in account. Jak and I were on a mission to free all of the valid underground members out of the Haven City Prison. Daxter worked the controls, leading us in while we killed guards.  
Once we got into the main room, we had to fend off even more guards! Somehow, a few metal heads were in there. One was shooting at me and I kept dodging trying to shoot IT. The creature was infront of that Dark Eco Injection thing where Jak got his dark powers. I decided to attack it by hand. I punched it, but it pushed me onto the chair thing. It took my gun and tried shooting at me, but it got the controls. Jak killed all the guards, and then turned to me. The metal head then shot the start button. And the machine started working.  
I was trapped in the bars. "Laona!" " Oh perf-aaagghhhhh!" The blasted machine injected a heck of a lot of dark eco in me. It scared the metal head and started heading the other direction until Jak knocked it off the edge killing it. He couldn't do anything but watch. "Jak, what's happening down there?" Daxter said over the intercom.  
"LAONA'S BEING INJECTED WITH DARK ECO! STOP THE MACHINE! NOW!" Jak yelled. It was almost so painful, I nearly passed out when Daxter stopped. I layed there motionless, feeling extremely nausiated from the blast. Jak ran over to me, expecting that I was severely hurt from the injections. "Laona? Can you hear me?" He asked firmly. My eyes opened quick as a flash, than said feeling weird, "Jak... Get me off of this thing." He shot the controls off, and got me off of the chair, getting me over to out of that area. I felt dizzy and faint, you know, the feeling when your blood sugar drops, then goes back to normal again. I came to a few seconds later. "Laona are you going to be ok?" Jak asked concerned. I looked down looking at my arm. It was purplish. I then had a thaught.. Maybe the dark eco injection just gave me dark powers like Jak's. I tried it out. I put my hand out, trying to make dark eco flow out of my hand, and then blast a door with it. I actually did it! Both of us were stunned. "You... That did... We both now...?" Jak mumbled. I nodded, "Yea." 


	7. Guess Who's Back

OK GUYS I've gotten some comments that it was hard for you guys to read without spaces between the paragraphs. I've fixed that so you guys won't go all crazy... Yea, thanks for the advice.

Chapter 3 I was guessing it was like, 12 hours or so until I was awoken by a massive shake. The whole building was shaking! Torn was holding on to the bar table. Jak and Daxter were there too they held onto a wall. It stopped 2 seconds later. "Damn! That was one heck of an attack wave!" Jak yelled. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could. "Finally she's awake!" Daxter snapped. I gave him a quick evil glare.

He then just started to pretend he was minding his own business. Torn ran to the door to see what hit us. "Shit. BLAST BOTS. 6 OF 'EM! JAK, LAONA, I WANT YOU GUYS TO HANLE THIS ONE!" I grabbed my advanced gun and loaded it, puting it on my back. Jak, Daxter and I blasted through out the door. Jak handled 3, I handled 3. It took about 5 minutes, but we got it done. Jak and Daxter went back to the Naughty Ottsil while I was confronting with souldiers to warn us before something big like that happens again.

Then, suddenly a dark precurser appeared. Stunned, I prepaired to shoot the thing until it started to talk rouphly, "MESSAGE FOR YOU. LISTEN TO IT AT A PRIVATE PLACE AND LISTEN TO THE INSTRUCTIONS." I held my fire, and the creature gave me a box the size of a DVD video case. It was grey and had a red button on the side, probably to play the message. I looked at the dark precurser and nodded.

Then, he disapeared out of knowhere. In exitement, I put the message box thing in a save location in one of my pouches, and grabbed a zoomer going as fast as I could to a deserted ruined part of the city, infested with metal heads, but I managed to get to a place where they didn't bug me. I started the message. It was just programed with audio. The person that was talking sounded very familiar, "Laona. Go to the KG robot factory floating in the sky above the ruines of Haven. I have some guards to escort you to where I am destined to meet you. It is urgent that you come." The message stopped. At full alert, I got over there as fast as I could. I had a feeling I would not regret going there.

The guards take me into a room that looked like the others, exept it looked more like a control center. My heart was pumping, not knowing what do expect. Then, I saw him. I felt extremely faint and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Erol, in a strange robotic body. Only about half a face of flesh survived, but it included the mouth. He looked more like a dark precurser and a KG robot mixed togeather than anything else. "E-E-Erol..!" He looked at me sadly, and walked over to me and shook his head, "No. I'm a clone of Erol. I was a decoy for the race. He wanted to save himself if he actually did anything stupid because of the reason Jak was there." My heart sank low, " Then you were the one racing, not Erol?"

The clone nodded. "Where.. Is he then?"I was too anxious to see Erol again I didn't care about that the man I was with in the race wasn't the real him. Well, it kinda was because he had the same DNA but still. He pointed to where he came in. I walked in quickly while he walked out. There he was, full flesh and bone, just has a blue and yellow jumpsuit on.. Erol. It was like a dream, but wasn't. It was the real Erol, that didn't get destroyed from the Dark Eco at all. He was looking outside the window of the control booth. When I got in there, I froze with my heart racing. He froze too at full attention, and turned back towards me. Our eyes met once again after one year of confusion and dramatic inccidents believing we lost eachother.

He steped closer, so did I, and then we ran right for eachother running, and we hugged tightly, him mainly holding me in his arms. "Oh god I thaught you actually died Erol!" I cried, he said worriedly, " I believed that I lost you forever." We then kissed, relieving ourselves from the unbearable nightmares. We stopped about 2 minutes later, and I stayed in his arms, "Why didn't you tell me sooner Erol. Why?" I asked starting to get teary, "Because I couldn't get to you at the right time. I.. Tried my hardest to get to you. Then I managed to.. It's so hard to control things now a days." I held his hand.

I looked up at him, and gave him a brief kiss then said, "It's ok. But... Why did you have troub-" He stopped me puting his finger on my lips, "It's in the past now. That's all what matters." His eyes watered up too, which is very much not him.

I stayed there with Erol and his robotic clone for hours it seemed. Jak and Torn were begining to wonder where I was. Luckally, they had a tracking divice on me, because I like to wonder off sometimes. " Laona is too powerful to get killed by stupid KG robots and metal heads." Daxter noted. Jak nodded, " Yea. She's almost as powerful and strong as me."

Torn walked over to the data base center thing (the blue thing in the middle of the room) and started pushing some buttons, " I'm finding out where she's at as we speak.." Jak and Daxter walked over.. It beeped twice. That notified Torn that it found me. He then pushed a few more buttons, and a hollogram of the KG robot factory thing floating in the air popped up, and a little red blinking light on it stated my location in it.

"The control booth of the KG robot factory." Jak looked at Torn, " You think she got captured?" Torn stood up crossing his arms looking at Jak, "I'm not oh so intirely sure Jak, but from the looks of it, and how we know Laona... Most likely." Jak handled it, " Well we have nothing else to do. Since Laona's too lazy herself to escape on her own. Come on Dax." Both of them walked out of the building. 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 4 Erol and I left the KG robot factory after Jak was detected intruding into there. We really didn't want anybody getting confused, that's why we left.. His clone, the robot Erol stayed behind to fight Jak and Daxter while we go.. That was one of his main purposes, so he was programed to do it. Anyway, me and Erol went to a secret destination in the wasteland underground, far off from Spargus. That secret location, was called Boniak.

It's an underground home mainly. Erol stayed there for a whole year working on experiements of dark and light eco. He even had a few precurser orbs for observation! Anyway, it was his underground home. Once we got there, I was amaised on how well made it was, especially since it's underground! It was fully lit, and had several rare artifacts he snagged from wacko waistlanders that tried to destroy Jak and Daxter every time they went out there fishing for artifacts. It was just a beautiful place. We had to climb down stairs to reach it. 10 to about 20 meters from the outside.

" Jak should be taken care of sooner or later..." Erol said calmly, walking into the hallway once we came into the house. I just shrugged and faked to agree, " Yea. He's too much of a weakling to survive." It was nearly unbearable to believe what I was saying. But I did it with full pride and no hesitation, so I won't get Erol suspicious. Then negitive energy started collecting in the room, coming from Erol. You know, those bad vibes you just get when you realise you get somebody pissed off. His back was against me. I knew something wrong, because it was quiet.

" While I was gone, I've been watching you Laona." My heart froze, thinking to myself 'shit...' I kept thinking in my head. ' SHIT!' (writer: That's my favorite word isn't it! Hahaha, OK I'M DONE BUTTING IN) I know Erol to much to know he doesn't tolerate the ones who work for the HQ. He then turned himself around, facing me, and started walking towardsme. My heart was beating faster and faster, I didn't know what to think, do, or expect. "Laona." He said in a firm voice. " You've been working with the HQ. I'm correct, yes?" I was caught... Feeling trapped and can not escape by words. So I just nodded. " You've also been working with my biggest rival. Jak."

He said getting angrier and angrier. I just nodded again. I felt like I was a little child caught doing something very bad, like burning down a house or something. I was looking down, which made him even more tense. " Look at me.. When I'm talking to you." He said more calmly, yet still tense, puting his hand on my face trying to get me to look at him. He tries to be gentle with me when he gets angry. That's one of the good things about him. I looked at him, into those carmel colored eyes. I love carmel haha! Well anyway, he continued on, " Look at me.. When I'm talking to you."He said gently, sounding calmer.

He started to want to cry, but held up his tears. I was starting to cry myself, looking down again. " I love you Laona. That's why I'm going to forgive you. It's ok you don't have to be afraid. I'm sorry, ok? Now.. If you have any more secrets. Please... Tell me now. I doubt they're anything else as bad as what I know already." He then kissed me briefly telling me that it's ok. I looked at him as if I was still a cold frightened little girl, yet a happy person that has somebody that understands her.

I then finally said with a serious face, "There are a few things I wish to tell you. But we might need to sit down." He nodded, and we sat down somewhere. I sighed, and then spoke, " First off.. Do you remember back then, durring the metal head war? And I always took a few days off every few weeks?"

He nodded, getting ready for what he's about to hear. "Well.. I was working with the underground back then too." He just closed his eyes and put one hand on his head supported by his knee.. I held his hand. " Erol.. Don't worry I rejected any mission that involved inturrupting the Krimson Guard pertrols, or amo, or anything like that." He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly and slightly. I was looking down looking guilty. And I felt guilty. I was on two sides. " Who's side are you on, and which side were you on." Erol replied.

I looked at him, " I don't know. All I do know, is that I am against the enimy. The enimy twards both sides. Let's say neutral, but I'm closer to you. Much closer." He shook his head again, " Much closer is not enouph." There was a slight pause for like, 10 seconds. " I think Jak can go solo. I'll stay with you. Because I love nobody more, than you Erol." He smiled, happily for winning me over from choices. Then I got my serious face on again, "There's one other thing that happened. I don't think you know about this already. It was close after your decoy's accident. He looked at me curiously. I got up and sighed. " This may be some of a shock to you." He watched carefully, while I stepped back for more space.

Then, I transformed into the dark me. (lol get it? Dark Jak? Dark LAONA!). I stood up streight in full control of all my dark powers. Erol got up immediately just starring, speechless. white face, white hair, buggy black eyes, no horns though, but I had those long sharp nails, and I was still in a small slouch looking like I'm ready to attack (that's only for show ofcourse).

" Oh god what happend to you." I said still in dark mode, " Me and Jak were in the prison freeing Samos, but some metalheads were there. I fell onto the dark eco injection seat, and a metal head got a hold of my hand gun. It tried shooting at me.." I was saying while is started going back to normal, but my blood sugar was dropping a long with it causing me to feel very faint with every second passing, " But it hit the controls and I got unwanted dark eco injections. Strange as it is, my body absorbed the dark eco, and well.. Call me a dark eco freak." I walked over to Erol limping, trying to stay standing up.

He rushed to my aid to help me. He held me by his arms gently. He sat back down. " You are no dark eco freak. You are nothing like Jak." He said calmly yet in a sad tone. He just stroke my hair, and I fell asleep for I don't know why, in his arms. He kissed my forehead, and closed his eyes. 


	9. Betrayal

Chapter 6 It's been a week since I've discovered my new strange healing ability. Erol and I haven't been doing much but just do more research about the subject. But the weird thing is that Erol has been acting slightly different lately. He's been looking at me more often... And he always seems do be keeping something from me. I don't think it's anything bad.. But it's just weird. Anyway, Jak and Daxter have been trying to search for us, well.. ME IN PARTICULAR because he thinks I've been kidnapped by Erol's cyber clone. But still, Erol and I live in Boniak, which is the name of Erol's hideout. It sounds like a city so it can trick ongoers. On to Jak and Daxter searching for us:

"Damn.. Where could she be.." Jak scoffed aggrivatedly. They've been searching for hours at a time every day. Even Torn was out looking with them! Daxter had to stay back to watch the post. Torn looked up, loading his gun, " She's too valuble to lose... Again." He looked down. "You like her, don't you." Jak teased smirking. That set Torn off.. But he didn't say anything. Jak laughed, "Silence signals guilt!" They stoped walking. "Shut up and quit acting like a child. You too think she's attractive too." Torn snapped beginning to blush. Jak fround and shrugged, " I guess. But I don't like her THAT much like YOU do." They started walking again, shutting up at the moment ignoring the subject. Torn put his handgun back in it's pouch on his belt thing. " I just hope nothing bad happened to her." Torn continued on, " But let's not think about that. You go on the left, I'll go on the right Jak." Jak nodded and they went separate directions in the city. " Jak.." Torn said before they departed, " Don't you dare tell anybody what you've just found out.. Or else I am going to personaly hurt you." Jak laughed and walked on.

Erol's cyber clone was walking around destroying guards and KG robots to get gun amo for Laona. Unfortunately, Torn was heading that direction! Erol's cyber clone was just hanging around there, picking the amo up as he went along on his business when Torn did get there. Torn's eyes widened, "EROL!" Erol's cyber clone gasped and his eyes widened. Torn started running tward him. Erol's cyber clone ran off catching a giant zoomer. Torn was shooting at him, but just missed by an inch. " WHERE THE HELL'S LAONA!" Torn yelled angrily. He was mad... You can't get him that mad easy! And for whatever reason I forget why, I was out there on a zoomer going full speed on the low shift, running over metal heads.

I love to run them over. When I went past Torn from a few feet way, Torn yelled, "Laona! There you are!" I ran one over then Torn caught my attention while I stopped the zoomer. He was running straight at me... And well I didn't want to be caught. He stopped infront of me saying, "We need to get back to the HQ base Laona.. Jak and I need to talk to you... You ok?" Man, I had other plans. Me and Erol were going to go metal head hunting, and make the scull gem beads and turn them into batteries for complex guns, and to concentrate dark eco crystals.

I sighed in disapointment, " Ok hop on.. We'll catch Jak while we're on here." Torn got in supporting himself on my back hugging my waist for support, and I put the zoomer on high mode. We searched for Jak. As usual he was gunning down metal heads and KG robots that got in his way from searching.. We ran some robots over and picked up Jak. Torn took the wheel and we headed twards the Naughty Ottsil.  
Once we got there it was quiet. Jak was smirking knowing Torn's secret. I was sitting at a table, knowing that Erol was watching me, like exactly as he told me. "Ok well this is nice, but I seriously have to go now.." I said, beginning to walk off, "Where are you going?" Torn said curiously, "There's no desturbance, so there's no reason why you should leave. Besides you've been held captive by Erol.. You're vonerable out there." I looked at him annoyed.

He knew I loved Erol, but the one he was talking about was his CLONE. " Or else the reason WHY you want to get out of here so soon is because you miss him. You weren't held hostage, weren't you?" Jak asked. I looked down annoyed. Torn started talking, "Laona. We're against Erol... You're either with us, or against u-" I inturruped," Who said I was with him, or against him? Don't jump to conclusions, Torn!" Torn stoped himself, looking at me, and then looked at Jak, then to me again quickly.

Torn then explained to me in a gentile concerned voice, "You have to choose which side you're on Laona you can't be on both.." He said walking closer to me. I was just hugging myself with my arms with my back behind Torn. Jak was enjoying this little minor 'fight'.. " Torn don't try to encourage me to stay here.. You're not the one in this position here." I said, sounding more calmed down as I was wiping a tear from my eye. I was a little upset.

Torn walked over to the door and opened it. "Laona this is your chance to make a decision. Either you walk out of this door and become enimies with us for good even though you try to walk back out..." he said.. Erol was watching us from a spy camera he installed secretly in the fortress. "Or you stay in here, and be on our side." Torn finnished calmly. I looked at both of them.. and also thinking about Erol watching me. I didn't know what to do... And Erol's fists were beginning to get hot and sweaty from watching to see if I walk out of the door or not.

I started walking twards the door. I was infront of the door, but couldn't move my leg. I couldn't leave... I stayed in, backing away from the door, "I'm sorry Erol... I can't leave the guys.. They're like, my whole intire lives." I said sadly and quietly, walking back to the table. Torn smirked and nodded, "I thought so."

" Oh for the love of hell. Damn you.. You're not worth it anyway!" Erol fussed angrily hitting the table. He took something out of a drawer in his desk. It was an engagement ring. Erol was going to ask my hand in marrage.. Until I decided not to walk out that door to leave the HQ for good. Erol threw the ring in a concentrated chamber of dark eco and destroyed it. 


	10. Never mess with Erol

Chapter 7 "Ok, Jak you can make it. Crank it up to full brightness!" Torn said pointing at the Naughty Ottsell's Ottsil on top of it.. Jak had a missle chacing him because he had to pick up some dark eco for HQ. I cranked it up and sure enouph, the poor ottsil got it! I laughed seeing Daxter's reaction, and walked over to Torn and Jak. " That went well.." I said jokingly.. Torn smirked looking at me, "You think?" He went over to the transporter and helped Jak carry in the dark eco. I used my own special dark powers to lift the packages with an invisible force acting upon them into the fortress.. Inside we carried them to the back of the room so we can avoid catching attention to ourselves.

Jak and Daxter went on another mission, so it was just me and Torn. I couldn't go anywhere, since I turned my back on Erol painstakingly, I didn't really have a purpose to leave. Before Jak and Daxter left, Jak joked under his breath to Torn while I wasn't looking, "Good luck loverboy." Torn blushed angrily at Jak. Anyway, Torn was just sitting at one of the tables waiting for anything to come up. I for the meantime was bored right along with him. I hadn't had any lunch, so I got a sandwich. I wasn't that hungry, so I went over to Torn and sat next to him.

He was just playing an annoying low tech ping pong game on this mini hollowgram with controls. Once he notaced coming over to sit next to him, he just cleared his throat. I cut my sandwich in half and said offeringly, "You want some, Torn?" He looked at me pausing the game. "..You haven't had anything to eat in a while, right?" I continued. He halfly smiled and nodded, "Yea.. Thanks, Laona." I gave him half my sandwich, and we both ate togeather. It was pretty quiet.

"I'm.. Sorry about earlier. About saying that you were either with us or against us. I knew you were going through a few rouph situations at the time, and I just.. Pretty much upset you." Torn started off trying to make a conversation. I was studying my nail bed, because I get hang nails a lot, and I like to catch them early before they get worse. I heard him just being halfly interested in my nails.

I closed my eyes and said quietly, "It's ok, Torn. I forgive you.." Torn just decided to lay back and relax. He had a big day.. I couldn't blame him. We looked at eachother and smiled weakly. "Man I just don't feel good today." I said hugging my stomach. Torn looked at me trying not to look concerned, but he couldn't hide it, " Are you going to be ok?" He asked me coming closer to me, trying to put his arm around my shoulders. But before he could, something suddenly popped up at the circular blue message thing in the middle of the room. "Laona, we need back up!" Jak said over the thing. Both Torn and I jumped at about the same time. I got up walking over to there holding a button, "I'll be right there Jak." I said bored and hesitant. I didn't want to do anything that night! " Think you're gonna be fine with that stomach ache, Laona?" Torn asked. I said quietly, "...I'll live, Torn." I walked out the door grabbing a zoomer. Then I just drove trying to locate Jak.

Then out of knowhere, Erol's cyber clone started chacing me. When I spotted him I was shocked and scared. All I could say was, "SHIT!" He was still chacing me, "Oh yea shit! Better believe it!" I screamed when he then grabbed me out of my zoomer dragged me to Boniak. It was an ambush.. Jak didn't need back up at all; it was a big set up! I was in tears when he pushed me and made me fall onto the ground. He messed my hair up and everything! "Erol will be joining you shortly... Eco freak." Erol's clone said walking out. I didn't dare to move one inch.

All I could do was cry silently looking down with my face covered with my hair everywhere. Erol then walked into the room just glaring at me. " You've gotten me mad for once, Laona. And not a lot of things in this world can make me THIS disapointed." He said sounding aggitated. I looked up opening my eyes, looking at Erol. Just looking at him made me wimper in fear in what he was going to do.. At heart I'm like a child at times. Naturally I quickly put my head down again on the floor. He walked over to me and grabbed my hair forcing me to stand up and look up at him. He hesitated a little, but he hit me in the jaw hard knocking me to the floor. I screamed when he hit me, but when I hit the floor I just stayed there.

I whined when he pulled me up again with my hair. He angrily said, "Why the hell did you stay there, hu! Do you think I like hitting you like this?" He then shook me, tightly holding my shoulders. I was just looking at him with angry teary scared eyes not saying a word. "Hu!" I looked down and said quietly, "I just.. I couldn't le-" Erol pushed me to the ground, and walked a little off to the side. I was thinking, 'Is he going to try to kill me?' I was beginning to believe it when he decided to take out a hand gun, "I can't allow this to happen Laona. You've broken my heart. I feel humiliated and insulted by your presence.." I heard him load it and then my body went on battle mode.

I got up real fast looking at Erol like if he was crazy, " Heeey.. Woh don't go loco on me, Erol. T-t-think about what you're doing." He just glared at me like if he was feeling like he was doing something stupid, but in real life it was reasonable. I started backing a way, "Erol... Please." He started walking towards me slowly, aiming straight at my head. "I know what I'm doing. I'm doing both of us a favor. Your supernatural ability to heal won't fix this problem quick enouph." He said, looking mad. My heart was pumping pretty hard in fear. " Don't make me hurt you.. I will in self defense." That made him even madder, "You're no differen't then Jak. A freak. A dark eco freak." My heart was broken. It was just shattered. I decided to run for my life, while Erol started shooting at me. I used my powers and knocked him out with my least lethal attack and just ran. Erol's clone stopped me in my tracks.

He said evily, "Where do you think you're going?" That just pissed me off and I used the curved knife like dagger thing Torn gave me a long time ago, and just whacked him with it. It didn't stop him, and he grabbed my wrists. The real Erol went back into conciousness and said aiming at me, "BITCH!" I dodged Erol's shot, but it hit Erol's clone right in his artifical eye. That made him let go of me and pay attention to his eye screaming in pain. His cries sounded like a dying bird, because of his altered voice. " COME BACK HERE WENTCH!" Erol yelled shooting at me again while I went up the stairs. I used my dark powers and blocked his way to get to me by clogging the stairway with rocks and debris. I lost 'em just in time!

I got out of there pretty banged up and in tears still, and eventually got back to the Southern HQ fortress. Jak and Daxter WERE STILL on the mission. I was guessing he had to do complex things in Spargus. Anyway, I came in with a black eye, and a limp. My healing powers don't kick in that fast when I am in a hypertention like state. Without hesitating, when Torn saw me all beaten up he ran right to me, "What the hell happened?" I walked over closer to Torn, but I littleraly fell into his arms, "Erol.. It was an ambush. Jak didn't call for back up. Somehow he.." I said coughing at the end. "Erol did this to you." I nodded weakly,"I'm gonna perminately stay here with the HQ..." I said quietly still sounding in pain.

"Good.. Good... Damn, if I see Erol I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him." He was still holding on to me, keeping me stood up. I started to calm down, and I felt Torn's heart beat against my chest. I felt safe in his arms.. I guess I was starting to have feelings for him, since Erol's decided to try to KILL me instead of love me. Torn closed his eyes, and put his hand on the back of my head, still hugging me. 


	11. Torn to the rescue!

Chapter 9 Erol still has those cameras up everywhere watching everything. Ohhh boy believe me he WAS pissed when he saw me and Torn kiss.. It was not pretty to what I've heard. Anyway, a few weeks past and things were getting pretty testy with Erol. He's been trying to get me in traps, he's tried bomb threats, standard classic assaults. I got fed up with it one day, and while Torn was out of town talking to the Shadow, I decided to give Erol a piece of my mind. I don't care what he does to me! He can't kill me, with the powers I posess.. He knows it!

Anyway, I walked out of the Naughty Ottsil and roamed the streets wearing simple casual cloathing. Just simple dark blue denom pants, boots, and a simple gray shirt. I was just making a short trip to get some supplies and back. But unfortunately, Erol was still on the prowel! He was stalking me the whole time I was walking, and waited until I reached a darker part of the city.

He was on a quiet zoomer, and once he spotted me at the right moment, he nocked me out to get me to hold still though. It hurt... It took a while for us to reach his fortress. Erol simply carried me and dropped me on the couch waiting for me to wake up. He knew I would get up faster because of my ability to heal myself quickly.

Once I woke up holding my head, Erol was standing right infront of me, just smirking. He said, "Well you finally got up." I looked at him and jumped to my feet aiming straight at his head with my hand gun with both my hands on it. He fround and punched my stomach, because I was in such a rush I forgot to load it. His punch disabled me and I dropped my gun. I screamed in pain and got to my knees holding my stomach.. He then tackled me, and restrained my hands. "Ah- ah- ah, Laona. Wrong move..." He said evily. I knew somethin' was up. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Then he helped me up and he forced me to lean on a wall.. "What's gotten into you Erol!" I said angrily beggining to tear. He looked at me like if he was enjoying himself looking angry.. " Nothing has gotten into me. I'm just getting a little revenge. You know, payback for what you've done to me." I grunted, trying to free myself, but I couldn't get out of it without hurting Erol, and I didn't want to hurt him for some reason. I just didn't have the heart to.. I let myself show fear in my eyes. Erol recodnized it and grinned, "I'm not going to kill you, Laona.. I was real pissed... I'm not as much as you couldn't expect." I felt real relieved there, and smiled very weakly.

Suddenly, he forcefully kissed me and I wasn't responding. His grip got stronger by every second that passed by when I didn't respond. He would just hold harder and harder until it really hurt. I decided to respond and give in just to get away from the pain. His grip stopped increasing, but he didn't decrease it either. I was still squeezed between the wall and Erol, and that made me a little more unconfortable at my position.

He let go leaving me to lean on the wall for a couple more seconds. But Erol still had me trapped to the wall and him so I couldn't get out of there.Then he put his hand up to my chin, and lifted my head up. " Why do you like Torn...? I'm curious." He asked. I looked down and my eyes turned to one side and said, " He actually tries to save people. Not to destroy lives. Also he doesn't beat the living crap out of his girlfriend... He also doesn't have such weak morals. Every time I'm ready to attack you, you run off." Erol tilted his head slightly to one side looking at me like if I said something stupid, "Are you calling me a coward?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head, "No not at all! I just don't like the fact that you have minions to do all your dirty work. That's all I'm saying." Luckally for me, he actually excused the minor insult.

Erol frouned, " I heard you talking about me with Torn...You said you didn't love me anymore. Yet you're right here, Laona." I looked at him looking slightly aggitated, "I didn't ask to come here. I was just getting supplies for errands I was going to do, until you came along." Erol grinned seeing right through my excuse, and kissed me forcefully again. Like before, when I tried to push him off he restrained me. He broke the kiss and said, " Excuses, excuses, excuses on the reasons why you are out on the streets. You can never get rid of me. Even if you try your hardest, I'll still be right here."

I gave Erol a dirty look, spitting out the saliva exchange Erol had deposited by kissing me by force. "You're such a-" I started saying, but Erol just punched me in the stomach, and threw me across the room by my hair. Erol just evily smirked away saying, "I am superior now, Laona. Admit it. You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you." I was on the ground hugging my stomach. I whimpered in pain.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a massive explosion hit the entrance to the fortress. I stood up alert ready for anything. Erol ran to the door that was covered in debris and smoke and he said, "What the hell...!" Torn tackled Erol beating him to the ground. Jak was there too, and he had his advanced gun aimed and loaded in Erol's face ready for him to attack. "Laona! Comeon!" Torn yelled grabbing my wrist. Torn's blow to Erol's head knocked him out, so all 3 of us got out of there safely. Torn didn't let go of me until we got inside the Southern HQ. "Damn it. We seriously need to get that shit head killed..." Torn said angrily.

I was just sitting there leaning on Torn for confort. Jak looked at me and asked, "Why were you there anyway?" I looked at him angrily, " He knocked me out while I was on my way to get the supplies. I was captured, what else do you think!" Jak then looked at Torn, then at me again. Jak sighed, walking out saying, "I'll get the supplies. I don't think Erol would be interrested in capturing me.. Even if he did he would't have the chance..." Torn held my hand and looked at me. He looked at my hand and he started rubbing it. "Your hands are cold.." He said in a concerned voice. Erol took my gloves by when I got out of there. They were making my hands all sweaty and everything anyway. I shrugged, "I get cold, Torn... When I get scared. Erol's never done that before." He then wraped his arms around me trying to warm me up.

"Hey Torn.." I asked. He looked at me and said, "Yea?" I smiled, and kissed him. "Thanks." I whispered softly. He smiled and got up letting go of me, but he still held my hand. "Come on.." He said gently, while I followed him. We went in his private bedroom, and he then said, " You should get some rest. It's nice and warm, so I hope you like it." I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks." He left me to get into his bed, and went into the main room. I got in bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 


	12. Laona gets Payback! hehe

Chapter 10 The night after Jak, Daxter, and Torn saved me from Erol, things were a little risky for me. Me, Jak, and Daxter were sent out to reach the catacomes. Damas saved us from these big dark precursers, and we had to get in a large vehicle to get through everything. I was behind Jak and Damas, shooting things out of their way occasionaly. But I was always the last to go, because Jak was the leader of the group, naturally. But once we got to the catacomes, Vegar blew up our vehicles with explosives!

Damas was crushed under his vehicle, and I was trapped in mine barely unharmed. Jak went over and realized that Damas was crushed half way under the car. He went on his knees and tried to save Damas, but he said he was ready to die. I wrestled myself out of my damaged vehicle, and ran to Jak and Damas. I got on my knees, next to Jak."Save the people Jak.. We need you." Damas said, then he past on. Jak looked down at him sadly and said, "Father.." I put my hand on his shoulder. "He was your-" I nearly asked Jak, until Vegar interrupted.

"Yes.. You were that child." Vegar said walking in. Jak and I looked up at him angrily.. Vegar continued, "I took you from Damas.. Hoping to harnus your eco powers... But then the underground took you from me and so on and so on. You look upset.. Did I tell you too late?" He gocked. Jak looked at Damas again. Vegar grinned, "How delightful." That snapped Jak and he got up with a surge of dark eco getting to him and said, "AGGGHH! VEGAR!" I got up looking at Jak, then angrily at Vegar. He smirked, "Thank you for opening the catacomes for me.. I'll you soon."

And he got on a vehicle and drove off into the catacomes. Daxter then said pointing, "After him Jak!" Jak said suprized, "You're willing to go down there again, without a fuss this time?" Daxter positioned himself and said, "Well don't get used to it! It's just that nobody can hurt my friend.. AND LIVE TO BRAG ABOUT IT." I ran over to the remaining vehicle and got in. I then said, "Come on you guys! I'll drive." Jak and Daxter looked at eachother feeling unsteady letting me to the wheel, but they just got in, and we were off!

Later on after the door to reviel the Precursers and the doors were begining to open, the light was still blinding. After us and the precursers stared at each other for a split second, Vegar dropped his cane and Jak said, "Oh my god!" I couldn't believe my eyes, so I said, "..Please...Somebody pinch me." Daxter comicly pinched me, nothing happened. Yada yada yada, we yacked for a while, and eventually Jak, Daxter, and I were inside the weird station that held the big weird machine that looked like a giganto spider with the head of a dragon on it. Erol's Cyber Clone was there, and even the real Erol was there. Jak yelled to the Clone, "You're through, Erol! Even if we both die." And he ran and tackled him off of the ground.

I spotted the real Erol try to escape and I chaced him to the portal to the gate of Spargus. the Cyber Clone Erol simply turned on his Jets and he didn't fall long, and he got inside the big machine thing that looks like a giant spider with a giraffe like neck and head, exept it was black and purplish on the legs of the machine. For the other hand Jak was falling, but he managed to get his light powers to work to his advantage and got back up.

Erol and I appeared infront of the gates of Spargus. Erol tripped and I tackled him to the ground. We were just wrestling around on the ground. I got up and punched him in the jaw, HARD. That one was for beating the living shit out of me and for being such a moron. He then tried to get me, but he missed. I was really pissed off, and believe me, YOU DO NOT WANT ME PISSED. Not long after, Jak and Daxter were teloported were we were. Erol's Cyber Clone's machine fell to the ground... Jak and Daxter then went after it.  
I gave Erol another strong punch in the jaw, but I was a little too slow and he whacked me to the ground.. I was on my back, getting up he then pulled me up by my neck, and forced me onto a car. He then laughed in total ego, " Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you now HONEY.. You're all mine." I snareled, "I don't need any saving you worthless wimpy mass. Not anymore." I then head butted him, and he got on his knees holding his head screaming in pain. I tried to run, but he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground. "You little bitch..." He barked.  
Mean while, Jak was almost done killing Erol's Cyber clone. The head of the machine, which held him in with the controls, was smoking and was twirling around out of control. Jak just yawned in a way, and aimed at the purple back controls thinking in his head, 'Let's get this over with shall we? I got better things to do..' And with that, he fired with his peace maker, and Erol's Cyber Clone went bye bye... Ashlin walked into where me and Erol were fighting. Ashlin then knocked Erol over, separating us with her gun loaded aiming at Erol. He had a shocked look on his face at Ashlin, then he turned his head and glared angrily at me. I glared at him just as pissed and angry as he was. Erol got up, and Ashlin changed the position of her gun to his head and ask, "Where do you think you are going"  
Erol's scared face turned into an evil smirking look, and took out something from his belt. Ashlin looked at it, but while she looked at it, Erol threw it on the ground, and smoke flashed everywhere! By reflex, Ashlin shot several times. I jumped up from the strange explosion. The smoke cleared, and nobody was there. I looked in shock, "He's gone!" Ashlin looked at me firmly, "Keep your eye out kid. Don't expect me to save you again... Got it?" I nodded understanding what she ment, dusting myself off. She then walked out finding that Jak and Daxter were coming back in.

Later on that evening, Jak was about to go on this big orb shaped ship with the precursers. I sat on the bench next to Tess and Daxter. Once we saw the ship go up I said sadly looking up, "I'm gonna miss that guy..." But while I said that, Jak was behind us looking up smiling. "I heard that." He said happily, shaking the top of my head with his left hand. Jak looked at Daxter and said, "I couldn't leave you Dax. With all the adventures we've gone through, it just wouldn't be the same." Daxter sighed, "Ahh.. Life is good." 


	13. Erol's Suspicious Guilt

Chapter 1 I was sitting down at the bar table in the Naughty Ottsil, playing chess with myself. I was all alone, until I heared a sniffle below next to me. I turned my head to the direction from which I heard the sound coming from. It was Erol on the floor on his knees, with his hands burried in his face. He said, " I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.. Oh god what have I done.." Then I saw what he was crying about. It was.. Me dead, and all bloody. I ghasped, in shock, looking at Erol.  
-  
I suddenly awoke by a big crash and the far sounding distance of Torn saying,"...Ow." It sounded like glass breaking on something. I was in Torn's bed in his private room. The nightmare gave me a little bit of a sweat. Telling myself that it was only a dream with Erol weaping over my dead body, I sat up smoothening out my partial dreadlocks and sighed. I got up and turned to the door, and opened it leading to the main room, which was the base.

I looked up and saw Torn rubbing his head. He was fixing a lightbulb, and the lightbulb came loose and hit him in the head, and the shatters shattered even more on the ground. He was on a big ladder that was atleast 9 feet tall. " Hey, Torn." I said walking in. I then sat down at the bar table. Torn replied while he came down the latter, "Hey." Once he reached the floor, he walked over next to me, and sat down grabbing a drink. "So how was your nap?" He asked, taking a sip. I shrugged looking down, " It was ok. Crazy dream though."

Then suddenly, somebody walked in. I looked up at her, but I couldn't recadnize her. Torn looked up at the girl, and smiled, "Hey Alex." Alex grinned and replied hugging him, "Hi Torn!" I looked at Torn and said suprized, "Who's this?" "I'm Torn's sister, Alex!" I looked at her, then back at Torn, then looked at her again, simply saying, "Oh." "So what can I do you in for?" Torn asked puting his drink down. Alex sat down next to me, and said, "Oh, nothing. I heard you finally got yourself a girlfriend, and I wanted to see for myself if it was true. I turned myself towards Alex and shook her hand and said, "Laona." She automaticly said in a friendly way, " Nice to meet you."

Knowing Torn, he didn't say much. But out of nowhere, Erol decided to show himself, and walked right into the Naughty Ottsil . Alex's eyes widened, while I glared angrily. Torn jumped to his feet and snareled, "What do YOU want!" Erol walked closer towards us, looking at me with believe it or not, guilt in his eyes. "Oh nothing, Torn... I just wanted to talk to Laona for a moment..." Torn glared infuriatingly.

Alex didn't know what to think of what was going on. She recadnized Erol from prison, and what he did to Jak in there. I felt there was something different about his attitude. Erol then stated glancing over at me, but talking to Torn still, "Alone." "I don't trust you.." Torn snapped. Erol faced Torn. "You should.. Give me a chance." Erol said.

Torn sneered, " I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but I'll give you this last chance. You got 5 minutes. Come on, Alex. Sorry you had to come in at such a bad time..." He said walking out of the building. Alex followed closely, looking back at us.

Once they were out of the room, I jumped to my feet, leaned to one side, and crossed my arms. " What is it, Erol?" I said calmly. Erol seemed like he turned to his normal self again, not wanting to do any harm to me. He then said, "Laona.. I'm...Uh.. I'm not used to saying this.." He looked down looking a little imbarrased. He then glanced up and sounded serious, "Sorry." He then looked back up at me repeating himself, "I'm sorry Laona."

I looked at him suprized and asked, "What?" He then said gently and calmly, "I'm sorry, Laona. I didn't mean to do that stuff. I feel horrible for what I did to you.. I don't know what came over me. I should've understood. Then I hurt you and.. Shit that's just horrible to think about... I'm sorry I hit you. I was angry." He was begining to tear up, and he only does that if he means it. Believe me.. I know!

I wiped a tear beginning to run from his eye and said, "Erol it's ok. You opologized, and that's the best thing, and the smartest thing you've done in a long time." He continued, " I've decided this while I was browsing searching through pictures. I came across one with us in it, and I miss things like that. I feel better having you around. I've just been feelin' like shit for the past few weeks. I'm seriously sorry... You know how angry I sometimes get."

" With that anger, Erol you've hurt somebody you've cared about for a long time. You need help." I said changing the subject. Erol sighed, puting his hands in his pockets looking down, " I don't know where to go." I looked one direction in quick thoughts, "Hey, they have an anger management center just outside the ruins.

Erol looked at me, and asked in intrest, "Realy?" I nodded, smirking leaning on one side. " I should go there shouldn't I.." He said quietly. I looked up at him, "Do you want a second chance in a relationship, Erol?" He looked into my eyes and nodded. I smirked, and hugged him. "Then do something for me.. Go to the anger management classes for atleast a month.." I said softly in his ear. He closed his eyes, hugging me gently back. "Well what about Torn? Isn't he your type now?" He asked softly back. I smirked shaking my head, slowly parting from him, "No not really. Too old for me. He's about 11 years older than me." 

Erol looked at me seeming suprised, "11 years older? Shoot man, how old is he?" I looked down looking imbarrased, " 30.." Erol laughed, "Ha! I'm only 24. That's only a 5 year difference." I smiled, nodding. Then I gave him a brief kiss on the lips, and sat back down. Like a school boy, he blushed, but it quickly disapeared. "I'll go to the classes for you, Laona." He said. I laughed, "You're my hero, Erol." I then went on the back of the bar to get a soda. I then sat down.

Torn and Alex came back in. Torn looked behind him, seeing Erol walk off, jump onto a zoomer and leave. I was sitting there boredly, drinking my soda. "So what he have to say?" Torn asked, sitting next to me. I then said, " He actually opologized for trying to kill me. He said it wasn't like him to do that. Heh.. It's not like him to opologize." Alex was studying the walls, then asked, "How do you and Erol know eachother? Why did he try to kill you?" Torn replied for me, " Erol was Laona's boyfriend before me, and he tried to kill her because she turned her back against him." I looked down, thinking about what he said, and asked. I then thaught about how I would be able to ditch Torn, and maybe explain to him why I'd ditch him.

Alex didn't know when to stop asking, " Why did you ditch Erol? Why would he want to kill you just because you ditched hi-" I then inturrupted snapping, "Do you have to know everything, kid?" Alex shut her mouth shocked looking at me. Torn looked at me as if I was mental. I glanced over to Torn. He asked concerned, "For my best interest hun, don't mess with my sister will you?"

I nodded like if HE was mental, " I'm just a little annoyed, ok? I don't like questions like those anyway." Torn shrugged. Alex sat down next to Torn, glaring at me. "Well you're rude!" I rolled my eyes, and got up. "I'm gonna take a stroll, and snoop around for supplies. Erol's not any problem anymore, so that makes the streets safer." Torn moved his lips as if he was about to say something, but he didn't. I walked out the door and took off in a zoomer. Torn looked at Alex in concern for me. 


	14. The Search is on

Chapter 2 While I was out, Alex asked Torn, "Hey.. Do you think Laona doesn't like me?" Torn looked at Alex if she was crazy, "No, she likes you, Alex. She's just a little sensitive when it comes to talking about Erol." Alex looked at Torn figiting, " Is she still into him? Does she still have feelings for Erol?" Torn looked down sadly, and replied, "To be quite honest.." He paused looking up a little bit, " Most likely." Alex sat next to Torn, and rubbed his back to confort him.  
Outside to where I was, I was up on those wire tower things on the walk ways out in the river, close by the Naughty Ottsil. I sat up there, gasing over the city to think about stuff whenever I was troubled when I was a little kid. For whatever reason, Erol came up there, and sneeked up on me, simply startling me by saying, "Thought I'd find you up here." I turned my head over to see Erol close behind me. I was at the edge with my right leg dangeling. I smiled weakly and said, "Hi, Erol. Thought you were gonna take those anger management classes.." He sat down close next to me. It was night time, and hardly anybody was out at that hour. My position was facing my back from the Naughty Ottsel, just facing the paths and roads linking on to other parts of the city. Erol suddenly wrapped his arms around me, then said, "I'll start that tomorrow. How are things going?" I closed my eyes, and let him hold me. I then said, " I'm not sure.. I just don't know what to do anymore"  
"Why is that..?" Erol asked softly. I half-ly opened my eyes again, and replied, " Everythings going crazy.. Just crazy. I don't know what to do.. Either get back with you, or stay with Torn." Erol sighed and closed his eyes. He advanced on from holding me, to holding my hand. " Who do you feel more confortable with..?" He said, opeing his eyes again slowly looking at me. I opened my eyes, looking into his. A brief moment passed, then we locked into a kiss. He stroke my hair, and I stroke my fingers through his. He broke the kiss, then I whispered, " You.. You're the one I've always loved. Nothing's ever going to change that ever again"  
We got up and left that part of the city. Erol introduced me to his new appartment. It looked like his old one, but it had different posters on the walls. " Everything's been pretty quiet lately.." Erol said while he walked over to the security cameras installed EVERYWHERE out in Haven, including Spargus city. I sat down on the couch, while Erol studied everything. I shrugged and said, "I guess so." Erol laughed under his breath remembering something he saw on one of the cameras. "I'm suprized Torn even had a sister..." I yawned, " You never know.." I stretched, scratching my head. He notaced I seemed tired, so he walked over to me, and sat down puting one of his arms around me. " Do you you have a brother or sister?" I snuggled up with Erol, and replied, "Had an older brother... I was a child. He died in my arms, not knowing my healing abilities." Erol then kissed my forehead and he yawned. We fell asleep on eachother, LITERALLY since we were so tired.

----- Switching to events happening at the Naughty Ottsil------

Torn was figiting, walking back and fourth. He was worried about my safety. Alex was eating some fruit salad and a glass of orange juice, and concernly watching Torn walk around everywhere. The gang was all there, waiting for a response. Jak, Daxter, Chilonka, Alex, and even Ashlen showed up! Daxter got annoyed by watching Torn walk around everywhere, and he just snapped, "CAN YOU JUST SIT DOWN FOR ONCE! It seems like hours you've been doing that!" Torn stopped walking gave Daxter a dirty look and barked, " PISS OFF AND KEEP YOUR SQUIRLY ASS MOUTH SHUT!" That made things even more quiet. Daxter backed away slowly, and eventually hid behind Jak. He was crossing his arms suprized at Torns sudden anger. But then he calmed down.  
"Torn, Laona will come back. You know how she is. She's practicly a child!" Ashlen explained to Torn. Torn sat down next to Alex, trying to relax himself. "Ashlen, please... Laona's only a year younger than ME. Not much of a difference." Jak stated to her. Chilonka was cleaning one of her daggers, and looked up and asked Torn, " Well to what I understand, this Erol guy is supposed to be a big threat to Laona everytime she goes out?" Jak said confused, " I don't understand why Laona can still like that guy, and dump Torn down straight. It's beginning to get annoying. It's back and fourth, back and fourth.. Chi... It's just crazy around here." He complained. Chi is Chilonka's nick name since her name is so odd. It's japanese.. Jak's mom had to pick strange names and how to spell them.  
"Back and fourth.. Back and fourth.. oy vey!" Daxter joked. Jak didn't feel like kidding around and said, "She was exadurating. They didn't flirt or anything." He said, then looking at Torn funny, "Right?" Torn just looked down crossing his arms. He didn't know what to think. Suddenly, Ashlen just got up, and headed towards the door. She said while leaving, "I'm going to find her. It's a girl's instinct to know where we all are." All the guys blinked. Alex stood up, looking at Torn, then to Ashlen. "I'm coming with you." Alex then stated. Ashlin stopped and turned around. She grinned and bobbed her head. Then suprizingly, Chilonka stood up looking at Alex. "You're going to need another girl that's actually worked for the Krimson Guard for this one other than Laona... Who knows what's out there." Chi then said.  
All the guys looked stunned, watching ALL THE GIRLS volenteer to go up, and they didn't make a budge. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find that little trouble maker of ours." Ashlen said in a firm voice. Everybody (which I mean Ashlen, Alex, and Chilonka) walked out the door. A few seconds passed, and the only noise that came out of anybody was Torn clearing his throat. 


	15. Mix of love and hate

Chapter 3 I woke up still on the couch. Erol was still holding me in his arms and he was asleep. I stayed like that, enjoying the warmth from his body letting his warm breath breathe against my neck, just day dreaming away until he woke up about 30 minutes later. He took in a deep breath, just beginning to wake up. I then positioned myself to where we were facing eachother, face to face. "I've missed this..." He quietly said softly.  
I smiled, and gave him a brief kiss. We got up, and I made breakfast. A few hours later, Erol had to leave me to go to a secret meeting. That gave me time, so I then made a pre-recorded hollogram message to Torn, and sent it straight to the Naughty Ottsil. I sighed sadly, shaking my head crossing my arms. I walked over to the security station full of the live action stuff going on in haven. I rested my feet next to the controls crossing my legs, and had my arms crossed, sitting in a very confortable flexible chair. " Whoopee... Man.. Why can't it be TRL off of MTV..." I laughed.

---Switching on to the response from Torn and everybody else at the Naughty Ottsel, and the girls are back with a failed search---

The blue monitor sphere thing beeped a few times. Torn jumped to attention, and everybody did too, finally seeing something of interest. Torn fiddled with the computer trying to see who gave it to him, and who it was. His eyes widened, " Man! Thank the precursers! Thank Mar! It's Laona!" Alex stood next to Jak, he was near the blue monitor sphere thing next to Torn. My pre-recorded hollogram message appeared. Torn didn't know it was pre-recorded, so he said, "Laona! Honey are yo-" He stopped when the message started and I kept on talking on it. Chilonka then stated, "It's pre-recorded"  
Anyway, I said, "Hey everybody, this is Laona. (I sighed looking down, then my eyes rose) When Erol had a talk with me a few days back, he asked me to forgive him... To stay with him. (My head rose back up)" Torn looked shocked wide eyed just watching me say this. I continued, "Torn, I love Erol. He's been with me the longest and well, I've decided to stay with him. Don't take me wrong, you're cool. But I'm just not feelin' you. You're an awsome friend." Alex pouted, watching his older brother in such agony hearing the message. She put her hand over his shoulder as I continued, " Keep my things as a rememberance. I've moved back in with Erol, so don't worry. I have a place to stay. Since Erol is still the new KG leader, I'm his loyal assistant. (I sighed) I'll visit now and again.. You're still my friends, right? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry.. Goodbye, Torn. I don't want to be anyones enimy. You know how I am." The message stopped there. Torn's fist tightened up.. He looked pissed, and was full of envy from Erol's charm on Laona. Jak rolled his eyes, and kept them shut shaking his head in disapointment. "She has no morals on that guy." He said sadly.  
Chilonka, looking irritated, marched towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked concerned, following her. Daxter had no word in this, so he just hung tight onto Jak. She then just said, " Saving my friend..." She whistled for Spronko, and he came out of the water, drenched but he dried himself off with the heat of his fire. Jak then pleaded, " How are you going to do that? You don't even know where the damn appartment is!" Chilonka didn't say much, but when she jumped onto Spronko, and started to sprint, she just said, " I'll find her and set her straight...You'll see." Jak started chacing Chi and Spronko.  
Spronko then fled off, leaving Jak and Daxter in the dust. "Jak! There's no point in running! Ya think you can run like a dragon, all powerful and mighty!" Daxter ranted. Jak stopped, and watched them fly off. He glanced over at Daxter looking annoyed. Daxter not knowing why Jak was irritated, he asked franticly, "What! I did nothing this time!" Jak then just headed back to the Naughty Ottsil mumbeling to himself angrily.

--- Switching back to Erol's appartment -  
Erol wasn't back yet, and I was still just lounging around not doing much. I saw Chilonka get upset and fly off to look for me. I was like, having lunch (grapes, and half of a sandwich) I shook my head in dissapoitment, as I ate a grape. I got up, and walked into the living room. I was just wearing sweat pants, and a color matching shirt, nothing special. Erol then walked in, and I walked over to him saying, " Hey.. How was your meeting...?" He hugged me, and then let go. "It was ok. What have you been up too?" He asked me. I turned my head over to the security camera footage and said, " Oh, just watching TV." I then frowned, looking back at Erol. I continued, " I sent a pre-recorded message to Torn stating that I've broke up with him. It pissed them all off, and well, Chilonka being my best gal-pal she's going to 'Save me'. She flew off on Spronko"  
Erol raised an eyebrow. "Really. What is she going to do? Go Krimson on us? I swear she's a lesbian by the way she acts, and also by lookin' at her." He joked. I smirked, "I fairly doubt that she is. She has a boyfriend!" Erol leaned on a corner of a wall crossing his arms, "Really? Who." I scratched my head, "Some guy named Aaron." Erol shrugged, walking back into the main room. He then sat down and relaxed himself, dropping the situation.  
I sat down closely next to him, and gave him a kiss. "You seem a little troubled, Erol. Do you have anything on your mind?" He smirked, kissing me back. He got up and helped me up. "I want to show you something"  
He took me outside, and we got on a zoomer. He took me over to the waistland, near Bontiak. There was this small little spot where there was a little pond of clean water, and a few trees and patches of grass. He held my hand the whole time, and once we got to the small spot where that pond was, he stopped, and faced me. "Wait here for a second." He said gently. He walked off, and went to Bontiak.  
It was only like, a few hundred meters away from the small patch of "paradise" in the waistland. I waited a few minutes, and then Erol was running back towards me. He stopped, when he reached me and smiled. I smiled back wondering what the heck was going on. It was dark with the stars brightly shining, and it was a little odd being over there. "What?" I asked Erol curiously. He smirked, "Look up in the sky." I looked up with him, but there was nothing.  
But then, suddenly sparks flew up in the air. They were sinched up, and they were spelling something. While I was trying to make out what it was, Erol took something out of his pocket. Then I finally saw clearly what it said, my eyes widened, and I put my hands over my mouth in suprisement. It read, "Mary me?" Erol proposed in the sky! I screamed in happiness when I notaced he was on his knee holding out the ring. I just jumped on him with such force we fell to the ground. "Yes yes yes yes! Aggh yea Erol I'll mary you!" I laughed, he did too hugging me kissing his face all over.  
We sat up straight, and he gently took my right hand, and put the ring on my finger. I smirked looking up at him, and I hugged him again. I let go, kissing him for the last bazzilianth time. We rapped our arms around eachother. "I wonder what everybody else will say." I said. Erol smirked, " Well it doesn't matter what THEY say. It's all about us now."

-- Switching to Chilonka flying round on Spronko---

Chi was actually in the waistland, flying around. Spronko growled, sniffing the air. Chilonka looked around. "Gun powder." She then said to herself. It was the gun powder from the fireworks near Boniak. " Hipee-Ha!" Chi qued to Spronko. Spronko speeded up, heading towards the dark smoke from the fireworks. Chi thaught that the gun power smell in the air was caused my actual gun shots. She thaught Erol was shooting me.

-- Switching back to me and Erol while Chilonka is flying straight for us ---

We were heading towards Bontiak, but then suddenly Chilonka and Spronko appeared. "Haagh!" Chi yelled, and Spronko dived down close to the ground, but he just made a stream of fire blocking me and Erol to go any further. "Chilonka what the hell you doin' here!" I yelled. I used my dark powers, and put the fire out. They landed, and Chi yelled, "Saving you!" Erol angrily looked at Chilonka like she was crazy. "I don't need any saving!" Chilonka then jumped off of Spronko, and took out her dagger. "Oh you think you don't need any saving." She snapped. "You've gone mad woman!" Erol then barked.  
I followed what Erol was saying, " We love eachother. Why can't you see that!" That got Chilonka even more angry, and pointed her dagger towards me. " You don't know what you're sayin-" Chilonka was beginning, but then I inturupted, " I don't know anything! You don't!" I snapped, and then I showed her the ring. I was holding Erol's hand the whole time. It got quiet, and Chi was staring at the ring. She then glared at me, and put the dagger away. "Fine. Your choice." She got on Spronko, and headed back from where she came from. "Bitch.." I said under my breath. 


	16. The suprise of Laona's lifetime

Chapter 4 Chilonka reached the Naughty Ottsil and came in. Jak laughed smirking, " What a suprise. No Laona." Chilonka was pretty irritated. "Piss off..." Alex was lounging around, and well, she replied, " What happend?" Chi sat down at one of the desks. " Just before I got there, Erol proposed to Laona. Nothing new." Torn slammed his fists on the bar table. "Shit. Why does he have to get MY girl.." Alex then said to Torn, " Well technicly, you're not her man anymore." Torn looked at Alex, "No duh." Jak couldn't help but laugh in his throat.

--- Switching over to Me and Erol ---

About a month or so passed, and the wedding was only a week away. I was in petrols with Erol, we had been called over near the slums from a bomb threat. Besides, we had to wipe out a small pack of metal heads around there anyway. Oddly enouph, it was just a false alarm. I got to kill the metal heads anyway. " Erol, honey, I'm going home early, ok?" I told him. Nothing big was stirring, so the other men could handle everything. "How come?" Erol asked concerned. I looked down, then smiled back looking up at him, " I have something for you... I wanna suprise you." Erol smirked, " Well I already know it's a suprise. But ok.. I'll be back over there in an hour or so." I smiled, and gave him a brief kiss. I waved bye, and I was off.  
As I was walking back to the appartment, out of nowhere Torn and Jak appeared. I stopped, seeing them infront of me. Torn then held up a wedding invitation. Jak had one too. Torn started talking, "I'm suprised that you actually gave us wedding invitations after what happened a little while back." I shrugged, "Well I didn't know who to invite." " Really?" Jak asked. I nodded. They then passed by me. Torn then said while walking away, "See you soon." I looked back at them, and then continued on walking. Jak looked back at me, looking concerned, but he just shook his head and faced forward again.  
Once I got to the appartment, I took the mail fromt he mail slot, and went in. I got mail, and I saw it. They were pictures that I wanted to show Erol. "They got here just in time.." I laughed. About 10 minutes later, Erol came inside, and I was in exersize cloathes, and just a shirt. "Hey." Erol said, taking his petrol armor off. He then put it on a chair. " Hey." I said. "You had a suprise for me?" Erol happily stated. I got up, blushing and said, "Yea, hold on a second.." I walked into the kitchen taking the pictures.  
I then walked over to Erol, and handed them over. He took the pictures, and looked at them. His eyes widened, blushing widely. He even almost started to sweat. They were pictures of my abdomen.. They showed a lil fetus in there, and Erol was speechless. " See what you've done to me...?" I teased him. Erol was so speechless he started to look a little pale. I hugged him to give him some confort. " How... Long... Has...?" Erol said quietly. " "About a month." I said gently. I was actually pregnet with Erol's kid. I was so exited. "Laona.. I'm so happy for you.. but.." Erol started saying. " But what...?" I asked. " I think we have to keep this pregnency secret as long as possible. Who knows what's going to happen." Erol finished saying. I let go looking at him. "I agree. It would start too much chaos." I said.

A week later, at the wedding, Alex was helping me with my dress. "You look pretty, Laona. Congratulations on the wedding." She said happily. I smiled and laughed, "Thanks! Even though the groom is like.. Your brother's enimy, you're supportive. Thanks." Alex smiled, "No problem." The wedding was in a clear clean spot in the Haven's forrest. There was a little building next to where the marrage thingy was. Like Torn said, he was there along with Jak. Everybody else were ofcourse invited there too.  
Outside, Erol was in his tux, standing at the juice bar drinking some punch. All the guys were in tuxs so it looked all fancy. Jak got up and walked over to Erol. " I'm suprised Laona even let you all come to this wedding.." Erol said to Jak, taking a sip of punch. " Well we're the only ones here you know. My sister even came.." Jak replied. Erol shrugged, and walked past Jak, hitting his shoulder making Jak move back. Jak then glared a little insulted fixing his tux.The wedding started, but there wasn't a lot of music.  
I walked out of the house, and Jak was the one excorting me to Erol. Jak looked at me, and nodded being polite in a quiet congratulations. I looked back and smiled, nodding back. The annoying wedding music played, and then it stopped when Erol and I met up. Daxter was the one who was uniting us, so that made the wedding more annoying. Everybody sat down, and it got quiet. Daxter stood up on a tall chair. " We are here today to unite this couple, and yada yada, so on and so fourth.." Daxter said, flipping through pages of the Preble (kinda like the bible but in this world, god is the precursers, get it? Moving on then)  
" Anyway, Erol, do you take Laona Angeles as your lawful weded wife?" Daxter asked Erol. Erol looked deep into my eyes and said in confedence, "Yes, I do." Torn crossed his arms angrily, glaring filled in envy. Alex put her hand on Torn's shoulder, and Torn looked at her. She then just shook her head telling him to let it go. "Ok, do you, Laona, take Erol Testofani as your lawful wedded husband?" Daxter asked me sounding bored. I smirked and said, "I do." It got quiet, then Alex got up, "oh.." she said imbarrased. She was the ring berror. She ran to the other side of the place, and got the rings. Everybody laughed a little quietly and Alex gave us the rings. We put the rings on eachother and Daxter said, " I now pronounce you two husband and wife.. You can now make out infront of all of us now will you.." Everybody clapped slowly.  
Erol then swung me over with his arms, holding me so I would fall, and kissed me for the seal. Everybody laughed, and Erol stood be back up smirking. A little after that, we all had cake and we were just enjoying ourselves. I then saw Torn leave, and that made me sad. But after the wedding, things went back to normal. 


	17. Alex spreads the word

Sorry guys.. got a lil lazy I fixed it again.  
Chapter 5 Later on after our honeymoon, Alex dropped by for a visit. Erol was gone, so we were just there alone chatting random situations. Alex joked, " I remember when Erol and I were friends in the prison. He actually was the one that helped me get out of prison!" I looked at her funny.

"You were friends with him?" I asked. She nodded, "Yea! It was cool... I'm so happy he let me out." I was actually working with Erol in the prison before we admited our feelings towards each other, and before all this crazyness happened. He never mentioned Alex for some odd reason. Alex had a feeling that she might have said something wrong, " Oh.. Um sorry if this is bothering you, Laona. I'll stop." I looked down, thinking on what I was going to do. I've been wanting to tell somebody that I was pregnent with his baby...

"Alex.. I need to tell you something." I said in a serious tone. She looked at me concerned, "Yea, what?" I looked down and smiled. "... I'm... Pregnent." I said quietly. A few seconds went by, and it was quiet.. Suddenly, Alex grinned, and squeeled like a little girl jumping up. She laughed hugging me. "Congratulations!" She squeeled. I laughed patting her back. "Why did you not tell anybody?" She asked me curiously. I scratched my head, " Your brother. He's still moping around cause I love Erol and not him anymore." Alex shrugged, "Yea.. He still cares about you."

Alex sat down again. "So how long, and what do you think it's gonna be...?" She asked happily. I relaxed myself, "A little over a month.. and Erol wants a boy naturally. I'd like a girl. But who knows..." Something on Alex's wrist watch beeped, and she turned it off looking at it. "Laona, I need to be somewhere.. Congratulations, and goodluck! See you later!" Alex got up and walked out. I waved goodbye even though I knew she didn't see it. "Oy vey.." I said, rubbing my tummy. "You cause so much trouble even before you're born, kid..."

--- Switching on to the Naughy Ottsel where Alex is ---

Alex walked into the Naughty Ottsil looking as happy like a kid at Christmas. "What are YOU so happy about..." Torn grumbled while playing chess with Jak. She sat down at the bar and just said, "Oh... Nothing.." Daxter then popped up, and smirked at Alex, " Well that doesn't sound like nothing!" Alex frowned, "It's good news, but I bet Torn won't like it." Everybody had their own predictions. Their own predictions were similar to eachother, and that was that the good news was relating towards about Erol and me.

Then Torn said, "Just spill it, sis. I don't think anything else can make me this misserable." Alex looked at Torn, "She said it might upset you." Torn's eyes widened thinking about what it probably was. " Well she's doing very well being pregnent having so much fun wit-." Jak's eyes even widened! " She's pregnent?" Jak said nurvisly. Torn looked at the chess board that set infront of him in utter descust. "WHOO! Never heard the day that Erol likes bangi-" Daxter started to say, but Torn grabbed his throat, and tossed him to the other side of the room. Torn then just supported his head on his hand that supported onto the table. "Figures.. That mothe-" Torn started to say, but Jak inturrupted, "HEY WOH! Keep it atleast PG -13! Please! Well that's just a big suprise for all of us." Jak laughed.

"Well ANYWAY.. I was over at their appartment and visited Laona. Erol was called up to a meeting, so he wasn't there." Alex started off. Then with out of knowhere, I decided to drop by. As soon as I walked in with my sweat pants and a hoodie with my hair tied back, everybody looked at me. "Well look who's here..." Torn said at the wrong moment. "I don't need a lecture, Torn." I said boredly.

Jak couldn't help but stare at me, still shocked that I was pregnent. He kinda freaks out on some things like that. I walked over close to him, and once I got close enouph, like about a foot, he was leaning so far back staring at me like an innocent child, that when I looked at him, he yelped in a low tone, "Woh..!" as he fell right on his little bee hind! I blinked twice suprised he actually did that for no apparent reason.

I sat down next to Alex, and took something out of the pocket of my hoodie. It was the dagger like sword blade Torn gave to me a few years back. I then put it on the table, right infront of Torn, well next to the chess board ofcourse! " I won't be needing this, Torn... I thought you'd like it back." Torn's attitude changed into his sad mopy stage again.

He sighed, taking the weapon and holding it. "What happened, Laona? We were doing so great." He said calmly and gently. " To let you know Torn.. I don't know really. Something came over me when Erol came back. I've loved him longer, and I've known him longer when you fall in love with somebody you're hooked for life." I said.

Then, Torn took my hand and with the other, handed me back the weapon, locking his other hand between the weapon, my hand, and his again. "Keep it." He said in a firm friendly tone. I smiled, and nodded, "Will do." He then let go, and I put the weapon back in my pouch in my hoodie. I sighed, "Erol is going to be back at the appartment in about a half hour... I should probably go." Alex, Jak, and Daxter were just listening to us getting along with eachother again. I got up looking at Torn. "Friends?" I stuck out my hand. Torn got up and smirked, shaking my hand, "Friends. And congratulations on your um... Well you know what I'm talking about"  
I looked at Alex. She looked imbarrased, avoiding eye contact. I laughed, "It's ok now, Alex. I have nothing to hide anymore. I was just scared of Torn's reaction." I then turned myself back to Torn. "See you guys later." I said, walking out the door. Torn just sighed and sat down again, and Jak said, "Now where were we.." 


	18. 1 year later

A year has passed after Torn and everybody found out I was pregnent, and now, I have a beautiful son named Marvin. He's the most cutest red head blue eyed baby I've ever had, well that's because he's the first! Anyway, Erol won the bet! But Torn, Jak, Alex, everybody haven't seen Marvin yet... I had so much attention on Marvin that I never really thaught about the guys. Good thing Marvie (That's his nick name) can walk around now! He started an early 6 months!

I walked into the Naughy Ottsil holding Marvin's hand not knowing what to expect. Torn was the only one there. He didn't shave, so he had a little bit of a 4 o' clock shadow. He also looked plainly exausted, just sitting at the bar table slowching quietly weaping in missery. He had a few old cuts and scrapes over his hands, and his clothing was torn slightly.  
He looked up at me slowly, and came to at full attention. "Laona...?" He asked as if he saw a ghost, but wasn't afraid. I replied calmly, "Hey..."

I looked around in concern about the surroundings, and how everything fell apart. "Torn.. What.. Happened?" I walked closer to Torn, picked up Marvin, and sat down with him on my lap. Torn looked down at Marvin. "Who's thi-" He started to say, then he remembered, " Oh yea... You were pregnent last time I saw you." He finished saying sounding sad.

I nodded looking down, "His name is Marvin. I thaught about how such a brave son he could be, and remembered Jak and you guys. It's a close related name from Mar." Torn gave me a weak smile, and then couphed loudly. A few little pieces of the ceiling then fluttered off, mainly debris and dust. It was cold, and I looked at my surroundings again in concern, then looked straight at Torn again, "What happened? Why is it so cold? What's wrong here...?"

Torn sighed supporting himself on his side against the table. " A week ago, we were all in battle against a large group of both combined KG robots, blast bots, dark precursers, and metal heads attacking this particular part of the city... Most of us... Didn't survive." He said sadly and rouphly. My heart dropped, thinking the worst, "Who...? Who didn't survive?"

Torn then closed his eyes, and pulled his head back. He then re-opened his eyes, " Most of the guys from the other HQ.. None that we personaly knew. Exept that.." He he stopped hesitantly. Then continued, "Ashlin and Jak never reported back to us..." He sounded like he was using his whole entire strength to hold back tears.

I closed my eyes, and Marvin was begining to fall asleep. "Jak is still alive... I can sence it... I just know it." I then said. Torn blinked a few times, " I've been waiting here for quite some time.. Just waiting. Everybody else is in the hospital, and I managed to get a green eco pack after the whole entire thing." He said quietly. I looked down, and felt guilty about abandoning my friends. "I'm sorry. I should've been there... If I would've been informed and prepaired to fight, neither Ashlin or Jak would be in this situation. And Erol's troops would help too if I would've talked him int-" Torn inturrupted, "It wasn't your fault. It was mine." He said angrily to himself.

Then he explained, " I told everybody to split up... and there was this big explosion near where they were at..." I put my hand over his shoulder. "It's ok, Torn. It's ok." I said trying to confort him. "It's not ok... Alex is gone too.. Shit, she's the only close family I got." He demanded. I frouned, and looked down, and cradeled Marvin. I sighed, and started to walk out. Then Torn stopped me by saying, "Laona... Why do you think the world is so creul and hardly ever merciful?" I paused, and said while walking out, "Because man is its own enimy." 


	19. Close one!

Chapter 2 I took Marvin home, and put him in his bed. I couldn't stop but worry about the others, and what Torn told me. Ashlin, Alex, and Jak were lost without a trace, and that left me with a very heavy concience. For whatever reason, I decided to go out and search for them. I locked the door, and put the keys under the place mat, then walked off. I got on a zoomer, and drove around the city.

It was useless.. I couldn't find anyone. I ditched the vehicle, and started randomly walking around near the northern part of the city. It was filled with blocked passages with rubble, piled high with rocks, wood, debris, you name it. Suddenly, something blasted behind me, shaking the ground from one of the blocked passages! Dust filled the air, and I had to cover my mouth with my red plain bandanna. I faced where the explosion came through, and I spotted somebody moving. Instinctively, I aimed at the person with my hand gun not knowing who it was.

Once the dust started to clear, I saw clearly who it was... It was Jak dusting himself off! "Jak!" I yelled, putting away my weapon. Jak looked straight at me suprised. "Laona?" He asked. I ran towards him, and started climbing up the rubble. He was at the top of all the debris. Once I reached him, I jumped and gave him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He then said sounding suprised. I let go of him concerned still holding his shoulders, "What happened here? Where's everybody else?" I asked him. He turned his head to where he came. "I finally blew open a passage out of where we stayed. We were blasted in and trapped inside an eco mine tunnel.. Everybody's fine."

I sighed in relief that everybody was ok, and I saw Alex climbing up the rubbish. I helped her up, and she seemed suprised. " Laona!" She laughed. "Sup.." I joked. Ashlin came next, but she helped herself up giving me a face letting me know to back off. " Torn's been waiting for you guys for a long time back at the base.

We better call him up.." Ashlin said. I pulled out a communicator, and said to Torn over the thing, "Torn! Good news!" Back at the HQ when he heard my voice, he grabbed the communicator and replied, "Torn from base, excuse me?" I laughed, "I found Jak, your sister, and Ashlin. They're safe and sound. A little dirty, but ok." He then sighed in relief, "Well what are you waiting for soldier! Bring em' home! Haha!" Alex smirked hearing Torn's voice cheering. She hasn't heard him that happy for a long time.

We all got over to the HQ base, and we all had a mini celebration after everything settled, and everybody got a shower, including me! After it all, I helped Jak fix the roof to where when it rains, water won't leak. After THAT, all of us were able to take a break, and settle down into a group conversation. " So tell us about your bundle of joy, Laona!" Alex asked anxiously. She's always been supportive of the whole thing. I smirked and looked up, " Oh... Cute lil boy..." Torn followed in, "He has his father's looks. I've seen him. He also has his mother's eyes." Jak looked at Torn. "You saw Laona's kid?"

Torn looked at Jak if he were stupid, "Yea.. She came around an hour before you guys suddenly came back, and she brought him along." Ashlin then asked finally saying something, "What's your boy's name?" I replied looking down, "Marvin..." I looked up feeling something was missing. "Hey, whatever happened to Daxter?" Torn laughed. "Ran off with to the SAFE side of on a private island with Tess. We don't have to worry about him for a while." Jak said.

I shrugged smirking, "Finally that runt is out of my sight." Alex laughed with Torn... Remembering Erol was going to be back that night, I got up looking at everybody, " Hey, um Erol's going to be back soon and I don't want to worry him.. It was so nice to see you guys again." Everybody looked at me puzzled. " What.. Erol doesn't want you to see us?" Ashlin asked me. "I don't know what his reaction would be.. You're the people that he's against for heavens sake! I feel like I'm living two separate lives sometimes." I replied. Torn looked down, then back up at me and said, "Why are you scared of his reaction if he finds you're not home?"

I looked down frowning, "I just do." I then walked out. Jak and Torn looked at eachother looking concerned about me, and then looked back at the door. Jak shrugged shaking his head. 


	20. Marvin and torn bond briefly

Chapter 4 I was watching the racing channel on TV. It was that re-run on when Erol and I were competing against Jak and Daxter. They even made a replay on the big dark eco explosion! Erol then walked in looking exausted... He got a new job down at Spargus. His job there was to be a high class guard, guarding the shorelines, and making things in check. He wasn't able to find work at Haven, so he had to work ALL the way over there with a few other men.

I looked at him, and smiled, "Hey sweety.. Anything interesting happen today..?" I said boredly, but cheerful at the same time. He laughed, taking his less ugly of a helmit off of his head, and scratched some sand particles out of his red bushy hair. " No.. Not really. Other than this one guy that was chacing his annoying myschievious little son of his around the fruit shops... I had to litterally pick him up and give him to his father, he was such a trouble even for his father." He replied.

I laughed, "I hope Marvin doesn't act like that." Erol then walked over to me, and sat down giving me a brief kiss then said,"I'm going to be sure of it that he's going to be a well behaved child. I promise you that." I shrugged. He took off his armor, and I cuttled up to him. He held me half-ly in his arms, while he started to watch what I was watching. Jak was running off, and being chaced by guards. Erol then laughed in his breath. "Sure wish they caught him that day.." He said quietly. "You and your grudges.." I sighed.

Marvin started crying in his room. Erol sighed and started to get up, but I stopped him. I looked at him happily and said gently, "Hey.. You've had a long day. Taking a break won't kill you. It's my turn anyway." I got up, and came to Marvin's aid. Over back at Erol, he yawned and changed the channel to the news. There wasn't much on TV, and the news suddenly just bored him. He then simply turned off the TV, and took his shoes off. He then said to him self lying his whole intire body on the couch hogging it all, " What a long day.."

I came back in holding Marvin, and stood infront of Erol still lazily hogging up the couch. His eyes were closed, but he knew we were there. I smirked, looking at his feet. My favorite way at messing with somebody playfully, is to tickle their feet! I can't help it... I put Marvin down gently on the floor, and he looked at his dad wondering what's going on. I then approached his feet swiftly and silently, but Erol knew exactly what I was gonna do.

He then went, "HA!" grabbing my waist suprising us, and letting me fall on him. Marvin squeeled in laughter. I laughed enjoying the suprise. We acted like an average young couple with a child. Erol's attitude towards life changed when Marvin came around. He became more relaxed and cheerful. At times he was pretty murciful too towards strangers. He let me go, and we sat up. I picked up Marvin while he was laughing. We had fun messing around, and I noticed something strange about Marvin. He didn't seem to relate to Erol that much, being his father.

I ignored it, but after day by day it kept on coming up inside my mind... What if Erol isn't the father? Erol came back into the picture very quickly when I was with Torn. It was scary to think about it. It was such a long time ago that I couldn't remember anything about what happened between Torn and me. Marvin kind of has Torn's eyes... Or it's either my eyes. I can't exactly tell. He also isn't that much into usless violence. He just wants to help people. It's was so cute... Whenever he was out shopping with me, he always helped get me the freshest fruit. Marvin was such an intelegent young child.

So one day, Erol had to stay in Spargus for the whole week, and couldn't get home. Security was extremely tight in the area. Once he was gone for an hour or so, and I did all my house chores and everything, I went into Marvins room. He was playing with his plastic people and metal head action figures. He was making the people kill all the metal heads, and then the other way around. I giggled walking up to him, " Are you saving the world.. Little hero?" He looked at me with his beautiful big blue eyes and nodded smiling. He understood pretty well.

"Do you want to visit unkle Torn and everybody else?" I asked Marvin. The guys at HQ haven't met Marvin yet, exept for Torn. Since Erol was gone for a week it gave me a chance to really spend some time with everybody. "Go go!" He cheered. He loves to go places. I smiled and picked him up. "Let's go go." I said walking out of the room. I locked the doors and windows, and went out side holding onto Marvin. I buckled Marvin on a 2 person zoomer, and we went off.

Torn installed a big screen TV and a game system, and he was playing a race combat game with Jak. So they were yappin' on yelling at eachother because they were competing against eachother in the game. Jak was winning too! Alex was there, watching them rooting for Torn. Chilonka was there, and rooting for Jak. So there was a lot of pressure on who was going to win. I decided to suprise them, like always, and came in holding Marvin. Alex turned her head towards me and stared.

She was looking at Marvin, so she smirked. Chilonka gave me a quick glance, and for some reason got a little angry. Torn paused the game, and turned his head towards me and Marvin in suprise. Jak turned his head like everybody else, looking at me. A few seconds went by, and I then broke the silence, "Um... Hey guys. Long time no see." Chilonka blinked twice. Jak got up, and walked towards me looking at Marvin. Marvin was staring back fasinated at Jak's apperence. "So this is the kid I've heard about? Marvin?" He asked, glancing over at me. I nodded smiling weakly. I put him down, and he stood there looking around. Alex then walked up to me and smiled. "Cute kid." She said, then turned her head over at Marvin.

" Yea.. He's a very good child." I said in a happy tone. Torn's eyebrow rised lost in thought staring at a random object that was infront of him. His face was still positioned towards me. Chilonka still was holding that grudge against me. I forget what it was all about.. Marvin then walked over to Torn, looking at his tattoos on his face. Torn looked at Marvin not moving his head and smirked, "Hey, kid. How are you doin'?" He said calmly. Marvin for some reason tried to give him a hug. That's the way Marvin lets somebody knows that he trusts that person.

Torn let him hug him anyway, but was kind of still, not used to it. "Um..." He laughed, gently hugging Marvin patting his back. Torn then let him on his lap, then looked at me. " He's a very sweet child, Laona." He said smiling. I smiled, and then Jak asked me, "So why all of a sudden did you come back to see us?" Looked over at Jak and replied, "Erol's out doing security at Spargus. The security is so tight that he can't get off until next week. I thought it would get me a chance to see you guys."

"It's always good to see you, Laona." Torn said. I walked over to Torn, and sat down next to him. "Thanks for sticking with me, Torn." I complemented him. He smirked, looking down at Marvin. He fell asleep in his arms! He laughed, "Well I guess Marvin likes me.." I laughed, and stroked Marvins hair. "Yep." I said quietly. 


	21. Erol goes crazy

I stared at what the DNA paper said in devistation... I ran home litterally, slammed the door, and landed on the couch in tears. Erol wasn't the father, it was Torn's kid.. All I thought was, "omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg..." About five minutes later I picked myself up, and packed my things. I went into Marvins room. He was asleep, so I packed his things up quietly adding it with mine.

I called Torn to ask him if he could help me pick the stuff up, and soon after he was there ready to help. He knocked on the door, and I opened it and smiled weakly. I looked like I had been crying of course. He knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? It looks like you've been... Crying." He asked gently putting his hand over my forhead. I took his hand and gave it back to him smiling, "Nothing.. I'm just upset Erol is such a man whore." He laughed. There were about 3 boxes, so he took one, and I took one.

I tied up the 2 boxes tight to the vehicle, and when I was going in for the third Torn stopped me, "I'll get it. You go ahead and get in." I nodded and got in the vehicle. Torn walked in looking for the last box. My DNA paper results were on top of it! He found it, and looked at the paper results not knowing what it was until he started reading it. He mumbled, "DNA testing of Marvin Testofani and Erol Testofani do not match genetic relations, thus in means Erol is not the father of Marvin Testofa-" He stopped realizing what that ment. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Marvin's my kid then..." He said very quietly. He sighed closing his eyes tilting his head to one side. He walked stifly into Marvin's room, and stared at him.

Knowing why Torn was taking so long, and just remembering I left the papers on the box, I walked inside slowly and quietly. I found Torn looking at Marvin in shock. " What stays in the Naughty Ottsil stays at the Naughty Ottsil right..? We both lost total memory of it. I think it happened at the party when we got drunk that year." I said quietly. Torn then just sighed deeply closing his eyes supporting his weight on the wall. His back was facing me.. I then stood half next to him and infront of him and put my hand on his shoulder. "He couldn't have more of a good father than you, Torn." I said looking straight at him. He looked at me and smirked, then hugged me. We let go, and I picked Marvin up with his little blue blanket.

" Such a suprise. I had a kid and didn't even know it." He finally said to me. We walked outside and we got into the zoomer and drove off. I cradled Marvin the whole time. Once we got to the front of the Naughty Ottsil, Torn turned off the vehicle and sighed shrugging in suprise, and in the same time devistation and guilt. " I still love you, Laona. I can't give you up. Once you truely love somebody it sticks forever." He said lowly, getting out. I closed my eyes and felt my heart beating a little faster. Those words touched me.

I got out, and said, "I'm going to take Marvin inside. I'll be back out in a minute." Torn nodded, unloading the cargo. I walked in, nobody was there. I put Marvin inside Torn's bedroom, and let him sleep there. I then walked back into the main area, and then back outside. I gasped in shock. Erol was there angry as ever pointing a gun at Torn! Erol noticed me, and aimed it at me. My fear immediately went away, and turned into anger and the will to fight. "What do you want." I said sounding angry, as I was. " Dr. Sleem called.. Asked me if I myself got the copy of some DNA testing. I said I didn't and so he told me over the phone." He snapped. While Erol was destracted, Torn was reaching behind his back getting his long curved dagger/sword thing.

Erol then pointed the gun back at Torn. It was a very tight tence situation. "You're the father aren't you! Well say goodnight cause you're never gonna see your boy grow up to be a mighty warrior." Erol exadurated. I walked slowly towards them, and Erol caught me pointing back at me. "Neither will you." He said evily glaring right at me. But Torn then tackled Erol out of a quick raction and had him land on his stomache, and he held him down pressing the curved dagger/sword on his neck. Erol was still holding his gun, but it was under him so Torn couldn't see it. His gun was jammed for some reason, that's the only reason how he didn't shoot Torn.

I walked over to them, and glared at Erol. "My how the tables have turned, Erol." I said angrily. "He shouldn't have came here in the first place.. Pointing guns and everything." Torn yelled grunting struggeling to keep him in control. Then he asked suddenly, "Speaking of guns wher-" Torn said until Erol inturrupted, " GO TO HELL DAMN IT." He squirmed putting high pressure on his gun unjamming it. He pulled the trigger, shooting himself in the chest. It startled me and I jumped back looking half scared to death. Erol had killed himself, for the sake of himself, Torn, me, and Marvin. That's how Erol Testofani truely died... Torn sighed, and got up backing up from the courpse.

I was just speachless, never knowing that that would be Erol's fate. Torn then just dropped his weapon, nowing his enimy defeated HIMSELF. He looked at me knowing I was upset, and hugged me tight. I hugged back, closing my eyes in disapointment. Violence is an unnesisary force in action. It only hurts people for no good reason, and it's too much of a common factor. "Torn..." I said slowly trying to explain something in a way. In silence he knew what I was trying to say.

He let go still holding me, and then looked at me, and put his fourhead on mine closing his eyes. " I'll be inside." He said gently. With that, he went in. I looked at Erol's body, and I put one arm over my shoulder, and dragged it to the edge of the sidewalk. I felt guilty about it for some reason, and my eco ora was glowing because of it. I then just dumped him into the water. He sank with bubbles floating to the top and everything. I then threw his gun in the water with him. "So long, and goodnight." I lastly said, walking inside.

I saw Torn sitting at the last chair at the bar table. I then sat down next to him, and he was still looking the other direction, but knew I was there. " It was my fault wasn't it." He said quietly. I shook my head, "No, Torn. It wasn't your fault." He looked at me, " I came into the picture and ever since there's been this conflict. Not that there wasn't any before we got togeather, but I feel kind of responsible. I couldn't see his gun." Torn continued. I sighed, and took his hand. " But you weren't the one who pulled the trigger." 


	22. Helpless Sorrow

I woke up holding Marvin in my arms in the guest room. I yawned, and stroked Marvin's hair. He was still sound asleep... So cute. Torn walked in quietly, checking up on us. "Hey." He whispered. I glanced over at him and smiled, "Hey."

Marvin woke up, yawning, with his eyes still closed. I kissed his soft small little head and got up gently, cradeling him. "I'll set up a little room for Marvin so he can have his own little spot when he gets older." Torn said, walking out the door to the main room. " Who want's breakfast?" I smiled, and Marvin opened his eyes drousily. He had his father's eyes, haha.

After breakfast I put the dishes away, and Marvin was sitting on the bar table, while Torn was trying to get him to talk. " Da Da, Marvin. Da da!" Torn said sounding a little annoyed cause Marvin just stared at him smiling, laughing occasionaly. I laughed sitting down next to Torn and Marvin, "You're never gonna get him to talk that way, Torn." Suddenly, Jak and Daxter walked in. Daxter was wearing sunglasses, and a new pair of pants. Torn then looked a little more agrivated seeing Daxter. "Well look who's back." Daxter then jumped off Jak "heroicly" and said with ego, " Tis me! Orange Lightning has returned!" He said with a bow. I rolled my eyes sighing quietly and crossed my arms. Marvin laughed, and Daxter looked up at him, and said, "Oh! So this is the bundle of joy I've been hearin' about. So it WASN'T Erol's kid!" Daxter jumped on the bar table inspecing Marvin closer.

He then glanced over at Torn, "Never knew you were the kind to do such a naughty lil thing you rask-" Torn angrily whacked him to the back of the bar table, crashing into some glasses, breaking them. Marvin looked a little stunned, and leaned forward to see Daxter on the floor looking dizzy with broken glass all around him. Concerned I whispered to Torn, " I don't think whacking Daxter around infront of Marvin is the best impression you can have for a child. You can set a bad example for him! He's only an infant." Torn smirked, looking down nodding.

Jak then walked over saying, "I understand you're the actual father, Torn. That true?" Torn looked over at Jak and nodded blushing. I smirked scratching my head looking the other way. Jak laughed, "Ok, cause I wanted to be sure cause I don't 100 trust my sources." Out of know where, Count Vegar rampages in along with some guards into the Naughty Ottsil. We glared at Vegar, and I grabbed Marvin, holding him tight. He was hugging me, scared, and he sounded like he was starting to cry.

"Laona... I understand you have had a recent divorce with Erol Testofani, is that true?" Vegar started off. Jak started to back off, and he sat down. Torn stood up bravely and glared at Vegar. I nodded nurvisly. He held out some papers, and looked at them, " Where is Erol now?" He asked. I remembered then suddenly that Erol actually killed himself. I then instantly predicted that they were there cause they believed there was some murder case going on. I was speechless, and he asked me again, "WHERE IS HE YOU VIAL WOMAN!" He shouted, and was about to hit me and Marvin when Torn stopped his fist angrily. " He left the City to recouporate. That's all we know, VEGAR. Now leave us." Torn snarreled, lying.

Marvin was crying, and I tried to hush him, and Vegar scowled at Torn, then looked at us and put his fist down. " Perhaps you're lying in sake of his child." Vegar said evily. I gasped, holding onto Marvin even more. Vegar was then heading toward us, and Torn stopped him again, "No! He's my child!" He said defensively. Vegar stopped glancing over to Torn, and smirked, "Pretending does not help. This child is obviously Erol's. Just look at that hair."

Torn really got pissed, and was about to attack Vegar, but then the guards stopped him, pushing him away, and started beating him up. Jak was about to help us, until another guard shocked him with his gun, and he fell unconcious. In the mean time, I kept on screaming, "NO! PLEASE NO! BELIEVE ME HE'S TORN'S CHILD! NO!" While Vegar was forcing Marvin out of my arms, and he was screaming, crying. He then whacked me, and I fell to the ground helpless. One of the guards kicked Torn in the gut a last time, while he was on the floor holding his gut. " Tah.." Vegar said evily, taking away a crying Marvin, walking out the door. The guards still held back Torn until Vegar left completely. Once he was gone, the guards left too. I was crying.

Torn coughed, and wiped his bloody nose, looking at me about 25 feet away from eachother. I was on the floor weaping, and he crawled over to me and held me in his arms. "Marvin.." He said quietly, while we were crying.. Togeather. Jak eventually came to, and got up. He looked at us, looking suprised, and then back at the door. 


	23. Marvin's Bizzare Return

After Marvin was captured, Vegar started on experiments on him right away. He wanted to do his work in peace, so he took Marvin and himself back into the past before Haven was built, and there was just a small little village where Haven was suposed to be built 10 years in to the future in that time. He had an uncharted area far off from the community, and did his experiments. It was mainly blue, red, and dark eco experimentations, but that was about it. For 14 years he did that, until one day..

It was Marvin's 15th birthday, and he got a break from experimentation week. Vegar was passed out from drinking beer the whole night. He sometimes does that when he's depressed. Anyway, knowing how to slip through getting in trouble and escaping booby traps, being able to tell wether something is safe or not, he snuck out and ran into the little comunity called Homarabi. He looked around, and looked at stores in curiosity. It's been years since he's been in the village. He then spots a small cave in the distance, outside of it. He watches carefully if anybody's watching him, and he runs to the cave. Every bone in his body was urging him to go there.

Inside it, he sees a big precurser ring. It was the time whole. He didn't know what the heck it was, but he then saw a little computer. Being suspicious on what it is, he walked over to the screen to see what it was. "Time Warp 9000..." He said to himself quietly, looking up to it. He then sighed staring at it, and leaned on the buttons. He pressed the red button accidently activating it. He ghasped, seeing it activate. He turned his head to the exit of the cave. "Well maybe he won't notice.." He whispered to himself again.

Then he runs inside the portal and finds himself falling in a warp of blue and white lights all around him. Nurvisly, he starts to panic not knowing what the hell was going on. All of a sudden he falls onto the pavement in Haven City. In that time warp, it was only a month after he was captured as a baby! I notice the mysterious light, and watching a strange man falling with it. Torn and I were searching for Vegar and baby Marvin.. And it looked suspicious. "Torn, I have suspicious activity at the Northern Wall." I confirm. We were a little jumpy acting Krimson Guard like because of our frantic search for our son.

Torn looked at me concerned, and I did the same with him. "Come on.." He said, and we got into a vehicle and got to the location where 15 YEAR OLD MARVIN was. When we got there, teenage Marvin was a little dizzy, in complete disorientation panicing. But he was just standing there. "Excuse me.. Who are you!" Torn shouted at him. Marvin got himself straight and mumbled, "M-marvin.. I uh.. Don't know where.. Where am I?"

Our eyes widened. "Did you find a machine called, 'Time Warp 9000'?" I asked him. Marvin looked at me and nodded holding his head. "Yes.. How do you know that?" He asked. I then thought in my head, "Aww man.. My baby is gone forever now because of that damn mother f'in Vegar. Damn him." Torn ghasped, and said quietly, "Marvin.. I might sound crazy to you right now.. But I'm your father. Welcome to the future, son.. Well.. Your own time." Marvin double blinked. " What the f... The future! Shit man I left Vegar in the past!" He then whined, turning his back on us, and then turning himself back again. He was upset. " You must be Torn and Laona... My parents I supose." I nodded, walking closer to Torn looking at Marvin.

He sighed, "Vegar said you didn't wanted me. You guys hated me. That's why you gave me to him." My eyes widened, " Oh god honey no.. Vegar lied to you! We've been searching for you night and day non stop for a dang month for you! We've been worried sick for you!" I said firmly, sounding real upset. I put my hand on Torn's shoulder and he held it. "Son.. We could never hate you. You were captured as a little baby. Don't you remember that?" Torn asked him.

Marvin then tried to remember. Then he got something... A woman crying, and him crying... He was being taken away.. He was also taken roughly by something. Musthave been a krimson guard. It was so blurry but vivid enouph to remember. " Yes.. I do remember some of it.. You guys don't.." He mumbled. "Son.." Torn said, giving him a firm hug. He laughed, hugging back. " Hey dad.. Hey mom.." He said quietly. I gave him a hug with Torn. It was like a sandwich! lol 


	24. Mystery man

Due to the fact that Marvin came out of nowhere with no history of anything because he appeared coming back into the future, he couldn't stay with us. He couldn't even stay in Haven! He became Jak's apprentace. They were like brothers because of their unique strength. Eco experimentations with Marvin effected him. Like his Mother, and Jak, he had dark eco powers. He also had red eco powers because dark and red eco effected him the most. The dark eco effected him in a way of being a potetial threat from destruction. The Red eco gave him ultra strenth, like being able to throw thousands of weight at a time in a long distance. 

Jak and Marvin became room mates in Spargus, since both by law are technicly banned from Haven, but they get around to getting in illegaly, haha! Torn and I stayed at the Naughty Ottsil. Daxter was lazily sleeping on Jak's shoulder... Jak was roming around the streets looking for Marvin. Marvin is VERY adventurous and gets in trouble often by desturbing the peace with civians by driving them crazy. He loves seeing the reaction of somebody that walks around, and you shoot at him or her. They like, go into fighting position and shoot anybody by random thinking they tried to shoot at them. Marvin laughs in his throught as quiet as he can so HE won't get shot.

Suddenly, this man with long red hair wearing a big hat wearing a brown jumpsuit walks boldly past Jak, but hits his shoulder hard pushing Jak asside. Rudely he snaps at Jak, "Out of my way." He sounded EXACTLY like Erol. Daxter fell off of Jak's shoulder when he hit him. Blankly, Jak starred at the man saying to himself, "He sounds familiar.." Daxter snapped, "Well he's RUDE enouph!" Jak said quietly, " Do you think...?" He looked at Daxter. Daxter shook his head, "Not a chance. He shot himself and Laona dumped him in the water just outside of the Naughty Ottsil. It CAN'T be him."

Jak looked down in thought, "Erol has a lot of tricks up his... OH NEVER MIND." And they continue walking around.

SORRY it's so short guys! lmao I've been editing these stories, and if you wanna see the originals go to Look for Moonwalker82958. Or else type "Laona" in the search thing. You'll find a link to one of the stories. You can then get to my whole entire selection. You'll even find a lot of my artwork. I advise you look at my latest work, because the artwork that I first started out with SUCKS. iight... see you around then.


	25. Laona gets brave

The next day I decided to zoom over to Spargus to visit Marvin and Jak. I reached the gate, and I looked at it remembering everything that has happened all in and around Spargus and Haven. I turn around and look at the baron desert landscape, remembering Erol's secret hide out, Bontiak. I closed my eyes and shook my head, turning myself back to face the gate. That mysterious man I saw on TV the other night appeared right infront of me, and when I saw he was there he startled me, "WOH!" I yelped backing up staring at him. He was wearing now a black jumpsuit and a long black hat completely covering his eyes and nose. He had a medium build, and was just a few inches taller than me. "Who the hell are you?" I said in no fear in my voice, but my eyes showed that I was. The man smirked, " Well that's the mystery, now is it, Laona."

That got me angry. "How do you know my name? What's your status?" I demanded. "I am an off duty krimson guard leader to let you know, and I-" I said, but the man inturrupted, "Don't lecture me, girl. I know who you are." He barked. He sounded a lot like Erol.. Scarefully too much like Erol. I relaxed myself, knowing that it's just a waste of time to argue. I then had a brief flash back remembering Erol shooting himself, and dumping him into the water. I traced my steps telling myself he's dead. While this was happening, I was looking down looking like I was thinking about something, obviously.

He noticed I was thinking about something deeply. "Something on your mind?" He said sweetly. "Yea.. It's just.. Nothing." I said, looking up at him. "What do you want?" I asked calmly. Then, out of knowhere I heard a vehicle driving our direction. I turned my head, and the car stopped. It was Marvin. "Mom?" He asked. "Hey Marvin!" I said happily, walking fast towards him, giving him a hug. "What are you doin' down here?" He asked. I let go, and said, "Looking for you, just to see how you're doing." He turned his eyes towards the gate to the city and asked, "Who was that you were talking to?" I turned my head facing the gate. The man was gone. "... Nobody." I sighed.

The next day Torn invited me to go metal head target practice in the precurser forest, but I told him I just wanted to go fishing at Spargus. I was growing a little tired of just staying in Haven all the time. I also knew that the mystery man was lurking around those areas, and I wanted to find out who he was. I can't help but find out who people are. It just drives me crazy if I don't know something that I want to know.

I sat at the edge of the rocks, using hand made fishing pole that I made myself.. It sucked. I only caught like, a baby fish and like.. An old boot. Either that or sea weed. My bait was good, fresh worms from the ground. I dug a little ditch about 10 feet away from when I was fishing, but they didn't seem to work very well. It was getting dark, and a lot of the people started to leave the streets. I just stayed there, daydreaming and thinking about random things, including the mystery man and who he could be. Right when I was thinking about the mystery man, he appeared out of knowhere, squatted down on one of my sides behind me.

I calmly said, " I really wish I for sure knew who you are. But the man I think you are is dead. I watched him die with my very two eyes. I remember where I dumped his body. I remember him pulling the triger on himself. I remember.. Dumping him in the bay. You're not that man though. So I don't know who the hell you are, what your story is, how you know my name.. Nothing."

The man sighed, and sat next to me, with his hat and all. He smirked widely, "Like I tried to say. Loana was just a friend. Torn probably thought we were flirting because something got caught in her hair and we were joking about it." My eyes widened just staring at the water and my fishing pole not daring to look at him. He laughed, " And when I was aiming guns at you, and Torn.. I only had one bullet. I seriously didn't want to hurt YOU but Torn I was willing to take." I looked around, seeing nobody but us, and stood up quickly, glaring at him in fear, but I was ready to defend myself too for some reason.

He glanced over at me, and stood up slowly taking off his hat. He looked at me in the eyes calmly, and started wiping his head off, and marks started to show up. I shook my head lightly and backed up just a step not believing what I'm seeing. "No this isn't happening. You're dead, Erol... You're suposed to be dead!" I said. It was Erol.. He finished wiping his face off revealing his tech like tatoos, and took off his WIG. It was too red and long to be his real color and sighed. He opened his arms to hug me, but I was too shocked to come near him. He frowned and put his arms back to his sides, and sighed.

Erol put his hat back on, and stood closer to me studying my face. "Problem?" He asked lowly. I shook my head, " Too fast, Erol. Too fast. I don't love you anymore.." I said, turning my back, beginning to walk away. He caught up, gently pulling onto my shoulder, " Laona... Come on. Don't you want me to explain how I'm alive in the first place?" He said trying to reason with me.

I stoped, and faced him. "Ok... " I said. He sighed, "When you were dragging me to the bay, your healing abilities kicked in healing my wounds. I was half alive when you were dragging me, so that was enouph to get me back with your powers." I looked down, while he continued, " Sorry if I scared you.." He took hold of my hands, and I slipped mine out of his. "I'm saving myself before it's too late. Every time I go back to you, people get hurt." I said lowly. I looked at him, "I'm sorry you scared me too. You scare all of us." I said quietly.

He looked at me dropping his jaw slightly, in a suprised blank-like face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jak was walking, wondering around the streets looking for something to do, while he came across us. He saw Erol, and immidiately hid behind a building. He saw I was resisting him, and he smiled weakly, looking at me. "Come on! One more chance?" Erol whined. I was walking towards Jak's direction, "I'm suprized you're not getting pissed, Erol. That water really went to your head." I said.

Jak then hid behind a crack, notacing I was getting closer. Lmao, he was witnessing a mini fight, and he was SMACK DAB IN THE MIDDLE OF IT. I bet that was awkward! Erol snarreled finally, "Whatever.." Slowly he walked the opposite direction holding his hat. Jak just blinked in a little confusion, and glanced over at me. 


	26. Spargus' anual dance party

The next day at the Naughty Ottsil, I was just boredly clicking through channels, trying to find something to watch on TV. Even though Torn cares about me, he decided to move on. He was going out with this one girl, and I was just all by myself... I had to find a place to stay eventually because I couldn't stay there any longer. Anyway.. Jak was outside the Naughty Ottsil with a mirror being sure his hair was perfect, and he didn't have stuff between his teeth. His heart was beating, and his adrenaline was pumping.

He shook his head, straitining out himself. He whispered to himself, "Ok, don't look like a total idiot infront of her... Act normal." It was dark, so nobody was out roaming the streets. Although just a couple people were walking around, and they looked at Jak funny passing by him. He double blinked, and walked into the Naughty Ottsil. Daxter went back with Tess on a private island, so he wasn't in the way anymore again. He looked at me smiling weakly, and glanced over at the TV.

I glanced over at Jak, and smiled. "Hey Jak.." I said boredly. "..Hey. Tryin' to find something to watch, I suppose?" He asked. I laughed, "No, I'm not watching TV at all but finding a heroic Jak hovering above me." I joked. He laughed sitting down next to me, "Oh ha ha very funny.." I sniffed the air, and it came in when Jak came in. I looked at him funny. "Are you wearing calone, Jak?" I asked. He blushed, nodding.

For whatever reason I forget why, I laughed, "I like it.." He blinked, looking a little suprised. I had a sence that he liked me, but was too shy, UNLIKE TORN AND EROL. I like that in a guy... He then said looking at me, "Thanks." "No problem.." I said. I wasn't paying any attention to the TV, so I just turned it off. "So... What do you need?" I asked Jak. "Nothing.. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're serious right?" I asked him. He never acted like that before. He then fessed up, "I saw you and Erol arguing in Spargus. I was just roaming around I swear." I looked at him like he was crazy. I got closer to him and asked, "You did?" Jak nodded. I sighed, looking up. "...You made a good decision, Laona." He said quietly. I faced him, and shrugged. "Yea.." I said.

Jak closed his eyes, trying to find some courage, and found it. He opened his eyes, looking at me. "Laona, if it doesn't bother if I ask.." He started. I looked at him, and he continued, ".. Will you go to Spargus' anual dance party with me tomorrow..? Be my date?" He asked sounding a little nurvis. I double blinked, looking straight at him. My heart started racing, and I smirked. "You've got yourself a date, Jak." I said sounding in a better mood than I was a few minutes ago.  
He smiled, and his face brightened up. "Well alright! Uh, I have to make a few arrangements, so like.. I godda go.. Uh.. Yea! Wow yea thanks this is perfect..." He mummbled lowdly. I laughed, and he got up. I got up, and for the heck of it, I half-ly hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, blushing, and I let go gently. I smirked, looking down, then back up at him. He put his hand on his cheek, smirking looking at me. "Well.. Laona, I'll see you tomorrow then." He finaly said. "Come here.." He laughed, giving me a hug.

"See you tomorrow." I answered back. We let go, and Jak walked off, looking back at me smiling. I blushed, smiling looking the other direction. Jak wasn't paying attention, and ran into the wall instead of the door! I giggled, and he laughed, finding the door. Outside, he did a little gig like Daxter did whenever like, they collected power cells back when he was 15. "Jak you did it.." He said very quietly, walking off with a grin on his face the rest of the night. 


	27. Sparks

I went over to the market area in Haven to get some food, and lunch. I woke up like, in the afternoon so I decided just to have "brunch"... A meal crossed between breakfast and lunch. Anyway, my "brunch" was a small hamburger with a soft drink, and a side salad. I was sitting at the tables they had lying around the place. Jak was wondering around the streets looking for a friendly face, and saw me. He tried to sneak up behind me, but I said, " You smell like gunpowder, Jak... Have you been pulling pranks on the monks again, setting fireworks off next to their hutts again?"

He laughed, "Shoot! You caught me!" He then sat across me and said, "You ready for tonight?" I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. My mouth was full of salad, so I couldn't talk. I emptied my mouth and said, " Sure am.." I looked at him, smiling.

Jak looked, back with gentile warm eyes, and we were like looking at eachother for about like, for what it seemed a minute! But in real life it was just about only 10 seconds. Realising what he was doing, Jak straightened himself up, and cleared his throat, looking away. I double blinked, realising what I was doing too, blushing.

Erol bumped into us, not knowing anything about our date. He decided to come towards us, and I saw him, and said, "Hey, Erol." He just looked at me, smiled weakly, and turned his head towards Jak frowning. " What are you doing with him?" He asked. I thought in my head, "Oh perfect..." I looked at Jak, and told him telepathicly that he should say it.

Jak nodded at me, knowing what I was trying to tell him, and he looked up at Erol. " I asked Laona on a date to the anual Spargus Dance for tonight.. She said yes." He said. Erol made a confused suprised face, and looked at me, "You're crazy. You're dating my arch enimy.. This.. Dark eco freak!" He yelled. "Hey, Erol Calm down! Understand the fact that I'm looking for somebody else ok?" I tried to reason with him. He glared angrily at Jak, then faced me again, "What does he have that I don't!" He demanded, pointing straight at Jak glaring at me. Jak looked at Erol looking a little aggitated. I said looking straight at him, and stood up with my arms leaning on the table, "A good sence of humor, charactor.. Much better morals Erol! That's what."

Erol tried to calm himself down, by trying to turn his back twards me, but out of sudden suprise he punched Jak in a split second, and tackled him. "YO HEY WHAT'S YOUR DEAL MAN!" Jak yelled angrily at Erol. "YOU MOTHER F-" I stopped Erol, pushing him back with my eco powers, and threw him on a wall gently, not very hard to avoid serious injury. The citizins walking by watched the event while walking about the place. Jak and I caught our breath for a few seconds, and Erol was in mild pain all over catching his breath against the wall holding his head. "Better watch your tongue." I said. Jak was still on the ground on his back, and his goggles were thrown off from the chaos.

I picked up his goggles, and helped Jak up, giving them back to him. He smiled, looking at me, and I smiled looking at him. I glanced over Erol hurt, and my face switched to an annoyed look. Jak put his goggles back on and held my hand, "We should be getting out of here.. Before he causes more trouble." I looked down, and nodded. We walked off leaving Erol.

At the dance, Jak and I walked in hearing the loud music and croud of strangers... It was also pretty dark exept for the lights flashing around the room from the DJ spot. He quickly glanced over at my hand and held it so we wouldn't lose each other in the croud. The music currently playing was jamming energetic, so we danced, having fun laughing making stupid comments on when we screwed up on a dance move. When we didn't like a song, we sat down at one of the tables and yacked on like idiots chatting, drinking bottled water. We really enjoyed ourselves having fun. An hour later, Jak finally talked me into dancing with him on a slow song:

"Oh no way you gettin' me out there on a slow song, Jak!" I laughed, yelling at the same time because the music was so loud. I was sitting at a table, and he was laughing, holding onto my hand tugging it, "Oh come on, Laona! Just one? You never get out much do you!" He yelled trying to drown the music out too. I shook my head yelling, "Not after Marvin was born!" He finally got me standing up, and I tripped cause of it, and I stood real close to Jak, just an inch away from his face, he was holding both of my hands now, and our torsos touched a little bit.

He double blinked, and cleared his throat. I backed away, and let go of one of his hands. We walked out into the dance floor, it was a slow song. I smirked, closing my eyes shaking my head for a few seconds. " Oh what the heck, Jak. Never done this before so yea whatever.." I mumbled. He smirked weakly looking a little nurvis. He tried to remember how to dance with a girl on a slow song. It finally came to him, and he put his hands on my waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck losely. We then started just to sway left and right circling around.

He said gently to me in ego about getting me onto the dance floor, " Now how bad is this, hu?" I looked down, smiling and said, "It's not bad, really at all..." He smiled, and put his forehead on mine. We looked at eachother for a couple seconds, and he said, " Did Erol ever do this?" "No.." I said quietly, he couldn't hear it because of the music, but he knew. To tell you the truth, Jak was more nice and gentile than.. Both of Erol and Torn! My heart fluttered, when I was that close to Jak, and I wasn't exactly sure what I was feeling. I hadn't had that feeling since Erol came around in my life.

He smirked, " I figured..." I then remembered about Jak and Keira's relationship, and I asked him, "By the way.. Is there like, any trouble between you and Keira? I rarely see her ever these days." Jak looked down, we were still dancing in the couple dancing position. " Things weren't going well. We can't agree to anything, and she's beginning to be a real slutty bitch. She kept on flirting and getting drunk without a care in the world. I hate that in a girl." "I'd hate that too if I was you." I said softly, letting myself into his arms. We might as well as called it just hugging while swaying back and fourth walking in circles.

He leaned his head on mine, and closed his eyes letting his heart flutter, like mine. I hated to admit that I was falling for him, and he did too. We were both shy so we didn't say anything in words. He wasn't even sure himself that I liked him the same way he did the way he liked me.

After the dance at the appartment, Jak insisted that the date wasn't over, and we watched a horror movie.. Jak loves horror movies, but I wasn't very confortable with it. Marvin was over at Haven visiting Torn for Father and Son bonding time... Anyway when we were watching the horror movie, I let him have his arm over my shoulder, cuddled up to me. I stayed close to him for " Protection" and at the most gruesome parts, he held my hand. He felt a little un easy seeing blood. I suggested we stop watching it.

He kept his arm over my shoulder the whole time, and had his head supported on mine for most of the time. I fell asleep because I was so tired because of all the fun I had. I was halfly laying on Jak, and he was holding me in his arms. He thought in his head, "What a day..." He stroked my hair, and rubbed my soft skin gently. "Wow you have nice skin.." He whispered.

He closed his eyes slowly, and opened them back up looking at me, feeling my baby soft skin. I was out like a light asleep, so he just kissed me on the forehead. He got real sleepy, and fell asleep. 


	28. Trapped in Haven's Prison

Jak awoke by himself, I was gone. He looked around the living room wondering where I went... He was comletely alone. He got up and put on his blue tunic, belt, shoes, and his armor. He went into the bathroom, looking at himself in a mirror. With a drowsy expression, studying himself he scratched his chin, leaning on a table and sighed. He slid his hair back and straitened it, standing up, still looking at himself. He moved his lips slightly as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He walked out of the bathroom and called, "Laona?" No answer. Just a cold silence...

He shrugged, and walked back in the bathroom, closing the door. He looked back into the mirror at himself. He looked down, " ...Laona, I can't help but love you..." He said to himself practicing saying that, to say to me. He looked back up at the mirror at himself. "Jak, you suck. That was horrible. She'll never love you like that if you say it that way.." He said under his breath and sighed. He turned his head to the bathroom door, standing up straight, "Where did she go anyway...?" He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, and headed for the door leaving the appartment.

------------- Switching to my location-------------------------

I was walking, just thinking to myself about what happened with me and Jak last night at the dance party in Spargus. I found myself infront of the Naughty Ottsil and thought to myself silently, "I wonder who Torn broke me up for.. Oh well. His loss.." I continued walking, but then Erol's cyber clone suprised me with his new invisibility technique, and snatched me out of the streets. He took me to Haven's Prison, and chained me up to a wall by my wrists in the open area. "Shit.. I knew this was gonna happen..." I thought in my head, glaring angrily at Erol's cyber clone.

He snareled at me looking at me as if I was an annoying pest. "Listen girl... Erol did not set me up to do this. I'M ON MY OWN. You're the bait to draw that fool in!" I double blinked, "Why are you turning on Erol? He created you!" I asked. He snapped, " I'm tired of being pushed around by him.. He gets in my way of plans! I'm superior compaired to that small chunk of mass."

That pissed me off, not from the fact he was setting me up to get him, but the fact that he used me as bait. My dark eco ora grew in rage, but then the chains stongly elecricuted me, and I screamed in pain. It let go a few seconds later. The Cyber Clone laughed, "Foolish girl.. I put in anti eco in the chains.. You cannot escape with your freak eco powers." I caught my breath, slightly shaking my head back and fourth getting my hair out of my face glaring at him even more angrily. "Tah." He said in an evil tone, walking off.

----------- Switching to Jak---------------------------

Jak went to Haven City to see if I wondered off over there. He was walking close to the prison, and saw Erol's Cyber Clone walking off far in the distance walking away apperently leaving the prison. His eyes widened, looking at Erol's Cyber Clone, and turned his head towards the entrance of the Prison door. "No..." He said slowly. Instantly he knew what Erol's clone did. Jak then ran inside the prison doors, and Cyber Erol KNEW Jak was there, so he followed him in. Him leaving was the trick with manovering Jak into where Laona was so the real Erol will definately get there.

He beat his way through the security devices and weapons, and finally got to the center of the prison. It was the place where his eco experiments were held, and also where Laona got her first injection on through being able to have dark powers. He spotted me in a corner, chained up just sitting there hugging my legs like a little girl. He looked at me in such worry and empathy.. I saw him and smiled. " Jak.. I've never been so happy to see you." I said weakly. I was weakened severely from the electricutions from my chains. I tried to over power them while Erol's clone was out, but foolishly I only weakened myself from it.

Jak rushed over to me, got on his knees and held me in his arms. I was too week to hug him back. "Well well! What do we have here.." Cyber Erol said in a plotting tone, walking in. Jak glared at the Cyber Clone giving him a nasty look. "I suppose she didn't tell you that you're both held hostage?" He asked Jak. I got a scared look on my face, and what the clone said gave me the strength to hug Jak back. He looked at me, then back to Cyber Erol, "What the hell are you talking about?" Jak snapped. Cyber Erol laughed, " You've touched Laona.. That makes you now a prisoner."

Jak stood up tall and looked at Cyber Erol as if he was crazy, "That can't make me a prisoner! I'm not in chains you dipshit!" Cyber Erol looked at Jak's arms, you know, those blue shield-like things? "You've touched the chains. Anything made of plaster-like material like that, that touches anti-eco specialized metal instantly morphs into anti-eco specialized metal!" Jak ghasped looking at his arm shields. They turned into the metal just as he said!

He looked at Cyber Erol looking shocked. Cyber Erol started walking towards us, and I was practicly paralized I was so weak I couldn't get up myself! "Erol knows nothing of this.. All of this planning is mine. I'm tired of his demands, and he must be terminated. This is why you two are here. Best bait here is you Jak. For what happened yesterday he definately wants your hind on his wall." Cyber Erol laughed.

"I've also jammed the doors so even if you try to escape.. YOU CAN'T. You can only get out by the rooftop, and well since you're disabled from your powers you can't do that either!" Cyber Erol bragged. Jak then took out his big gun, but Cyber Erol immidiately and swiftly shot at it with his giant arm gun-like thing, and it threw the gun out of Jak's arms, and down the big pit thing.

Cyber Erol then hit Jak, and almost threw him off into the pit, but he held on tight dangeling. Knowing that Jak was in big trouble, I thought quickly on what the hell I was going to do! My strength was growing, so I was able to talk loud and clear. " Hey Metal Butt!" I shouted. Cyber Erol looked at me aggivated on what I commented at him. "While you were gone I told Erol you're holding us hostage! Keep Jak alive until he gets here. Then he can kill 'em!" I laughed. Cyber Erol looked at me funny, "What?" He asked me. That destracted Cyber Erol enouph for Jak to climb back up. He snuck back past him, and knocked Cyber Erol as hard as he could off into the never ending pit.

"SHIT! I DIDN'T FIX MY JET LEGS! DAMN YOU ALL!" Cyber screamed. Knowing Erol he gets destracted by the most STUPIDEST things.. And if that's his clone he definately has the same personality. Jak just looked down at the pit, and spit down at it. "Same to you." I sighed, relieved that Erol's clone was finally done for. Jak then looked at me and smirked, walking over to me. I looked at him, and he stood infront of me, and got on his knees. He looked at me, smiling. I was still sitting down, and so I just studied him looking at me. "What?" I laughed.

"You didn't seriously mean that, did you? About what you said to that clone?" He asked me in a soft way. I shook my head and said, "No way. I know how gullable Erol is.. I'm just clever enouph to fool him." He smirked, and hugged me, closing his eyes. I had the strength to hug him back, and talk. I would still be pretty shaky if I stood up then. Jak opened his eyes realising something. "He said that he jammed the doors. And this metal will shock us to death practicly if we try to use our eco powers." He said, sounding a little worried. I frowned, "He did didn't he." He let go of me, still holding my shoulders. He looked at the doors, and noticed they were sealed shut.

"Nice..." He comicly said. I sighed, looking down. Jak looked at me, and hugged me again this time for confort for himself and me. "Don't worry.. We'll get out of here." I smiled weakly, and whispered, "I know it.." Our hearts were beating heavy, like we did at the dance. 


	29. Spark lights fire

Jak and I were just sitting next to eachother, talking about how we were going to get out of this mess. We were just in there for hours, just talking. "Do you have a communicator on you?" Jak asked. I shook my head sadly, "Nope.." We both sighed. I looked down, found a peble, an just threw it. It bounced off the floor falling into a small crack. Jak closed his eyes, and held my hand. I felt the intensity coming from him when he held my hand. I looked at him concerned, apperently seeing him looking depressinly stressed out. I gave him my opposite hand, and with the other I rubbed his back slowly and gently.

" I don't know how we're going to get out, but we will." I said softly into his ear, closing my eyes. He was doubting himself, and didn't know what to say. Jak opened his eyes slowly. " How... Did you feel when you danced with me in the slow dance. I'm curious.." He asked. I smiled, and laughed lightly looking down, "I... Can't exactly describe in words.. Jak." He looked at me and asked, "..How can you describe it?" I blinked slowly, looking at him. "...This.." I said softly. I kissed him half on the cheek, and half on the lips holding his face gently. We stayed like that for just a split 5 seconds at the most.

He blinked looking at me when I finished. I blushed, smiling weakly looking down sitting infront of him. "Laona.." He said a little quiet. I looked at him again. He started moving closer to me, I was too. He put his hand gently on the side of my face, and he kissed me.. We closed our eyes, and let our emotions for eachother take wing. I wrapped my arms around him, and he held me in his arms. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you.." I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

----------- Switching to where Erol's location---------------------

Erol, just walking around with his hands in his pockets.. Was just going around trying to make sence of everything. Then, his communicator walky talky thing, started talking. He stoped walking and sighed, and took it. " Commander Erol do you read, this is Sector 7" The voice said. " Commander Erol to Sector 7 what do you need.." He said sounding blue. "Commander Erol, we have a reading that Haven City's prison's doors are jammed, we're trying to find who is in there. We're sensing sound vibrations of the likeness that there are people in there talking. We have no record of prisoners that are suposed to be in there." Erol blinked.

"Sector 7 if you guys could get me a few explosives I can get through there for you." Erol said then in a firm voice. He tried to forget about me, and focas on work. Once he got to the prison, he got in there with no problem.

----------------------- switching back to where Jak and I are-  
Jak and I tried to find out what the heck to do while we were waiting for somebody to find us. They knew krimson guards would have to eventually find out that the prison doors were jammed! "Why do you always wear those goggles, Jak?" I asked him, smiling. I tried to sound cheerful, and not worried. I didn't want to concern Jak. I was next to him, playing with his hair a little bit. He laughed, "Whenever I'm out racing, stuff like sand particles or little rock pebles don't get in my face and hit me in the eye.. I can aim better with them.. That's kinda practicly it."

Suddenly, we heard a loud bang. It was Erol, because remember about him getting the explosives to get us out of there? Jak looked around, puting his arm over my shoulders. "What was that..?" I looked at Jak, "Sounded like, an explosion." I said quietly. He looked at me, and then there was a bigger bang, and the ground shook a little bit. Erol reached us, and we got up. After the dust and debris cleared, we saw him, walking towards us. I was holding Jak's hand, tight.

After Erol noticed it was us, he got aggitated, "YOU." He said specificly to Jak. Erol looked at me, "Laona, what are you two doing here?" He asked. Jak got pissed, "Your clone kidnaped Laona as bait to manover you over here, then I came along. I killed your clone guy, and we were stuck here till you came along!" Erol glared at Jak, "Why should I believe you?" I snapped at Erol, "Because you should. We're in anti-eco metal for heavens sake! I nearly died just for using my powers!" He looked at me, stunned. He looked quickly at our hands, we were still holding them.

"Laona..." Erol said sounding suddenly sad, still looking at my hand holding Jak's hand. " I've just now realized what kind of a person you are, Erol. I need somebody who's always there. Somebody, like Jak." Jak couldn't help but break out a smile, looking at me. I smiled halfly, still a little focased at Erol. "You know what. I've tried and tried, and tried Laona. You're just a too hard to get." He clenched his fists looking angry. "You're not worth it. Get out of here before I force you two to get out." He snapped. Jak and I followed Erol's commands, and Jak just shook his head. "Thanks for getting us out, anyway." I said quietly. 


	30. SPRUNG

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.. It gets a little lovey dovey kissy moochy goochy in this chapter... Just to let you know before you read it. lmao!

Jak wanted to talk to me, away from everybody, so we went to dead town, and went to Samos's old abandoned hut. We sat at the edge of the hut, looking down at the dirty water below us. Jak sighed, and tilted his head up staring at the sky. "I've had so many memories from this hut before I got sent back into that present day..." He said. I looked at him, and glanced over to the far side off to the building. It was where I kept Erol when he was badly injured by a metal head ambush 3 years ago when I was his assistant for the guard. "I have memories of stuff that happened in the guard here." I laughed.

He frowned and looked at me, and stroke my hair out of my face, then put his arm over my waist, so I could sit closer to him. " Laona tell me honestly. Do you love me more, or Erol?" He asked softly. I closed my eyes, and supported my head on his shoulder, " I really get turned off when Erol is around.. He doesn't seem my type... Only the kind of man a woman would only want physicly. I don't know why I loved him.."

Jak gently with his other hand tilted my head to face him, looking deep into my eyes. "You didn't answer my question.." He said slowly. I smiled weakly, and answered, " I love you, Jak.. I don't really have much for Erol anymore. I just never realized that you were always there for me... I love you more. Ok?" Jak looked at me funny, like in a way in expression, 'you've got to be joking.' and he then said softly to me, "Show me."

Then with no warning he softly open mouth kissed me, and since I did love him for who he was, I did too. We frenched like that for a little while holding eachother, and then for some reason Chilonka was out for a free ride giving Spronko exersize. (See, she just came back from her long vacation, that's why she's been out of the story for a while!) She noticed far out in the distance there were two people sitting on the edge of Samos's old abandoned hut! She couldn't tell who we were or what we were doing, but she just wanted to see who and why 2 people are doing something, in a private place in Dead Town!

She didn't want to startle us, so she put Spronko in a low area far off to where we were. She then just snuck quietly to get a closer view. Once she got to us, right below us on the right actually, she tried to make out who it was, because the sun was in her way. Chi then squinted, and put her hand over the top of her eyes to shade out the sun. Then she got a clear picture of who we were, and she ghapsed quiet puting her other hand half on her mouth. She blinked twice, not beliving what she was seeing.

Jak and I were still making out, until he was satisfied. Our eyes opened and close, varying on if Jak pauses for a few seconds to look at me. During one of those pauses, he noticed Chilonka far in the backround. His eyes opened fully looking a little imbarrased. I didn't know why he looked so imbarrased. "What's wrong, Jak?" I said softly. He then asked not looking at me, but focased on Chilonka, "Chi?" I turned my head quick to face Chilonka's direction below me, and I gulped.

"Jak? Laona? Girl, I thought you were wit' Torn last time I saw you!" She yelled. I whimpered, feeling sad and imbarrased, and supported my head on Jak's chest. He held me closer to confort me. " Chi, that was a long time ago." Jak told Chilonka. She just shook her head, puting her hands on her hips looking up at us. " I figured.. Shoot. This is loco bro.." Chilonka sighed, walking off. A minute later, I opened my eyes. "She gone?" I asked. Jak then closed HIS eyes. "Yea.." He whispered. We went back to the appartment, and had lunch.

I was a little unconfortable the rest of the day. I didn't really want everybody to know that Jak and I were togeather. Jak felt the same way. I was watching TV, and Jak took off his armor, shoes, and his tunic shirt, but kept his pants on of course. He only goes shirtless when he's either upset, hot, or both. I figured it was both because of what happened at the hut. He sat down close next to me, I was covered by a blanket only wearing a tank top and some shorts. Funny, Jak was warm, I was cold, and we were in the same room. I just get cold when I get upset or mellow.

He tried to cheer me up, so he comicly put his head on my lap, and held me with one arm. "Hey, beautiful.." He comicly stated. I couldn't help but laugh lightly, and kind of held him half way. "Hey, hero." I smirked, looking down at him. I strook my fingers through his hair, and said, " I'm sorry I have to be so imbarrased still, when Chi saw us.. It's just that-" Jak inturrupted, "I understand.." He sat himself up half-ly, puting his hand on my face and kissing me to telepathicly telling me everything will be alright. We had a dramatic kissing conversation, in a way with just communicating with how we did our mini make outs. Before I knew it, I was on top of him, and we freed ourselves from our limits and boundries, kissing wise to above the waist, haha!

Jak felt ok enouph, so he started to make his hands "accidently" wonder off onto my lower back onto my buttox and the sides of my leg closest to him. I was at an angle.. When I felt his hand on my butt, I smirked, breaking the kiss, and reached over to grab the invading hand. He immidiately moved it higher, and grinned funny looking down at the floor with an "oops" face.

I said softly and slowly, slightly catching my breath, "A little to fast there, partner." Jak looked back at me, ".. Sorry. I was just.. Uh.. I was.. Just.." He said. I smiled briefly kissing him again, "No harm done." Actually I didn't care if he touched me like that... But it was a little too soon to do shit like that. 


	31. A flashback of the past

The day passed quickly, and it was about time to go to bed. There were 3 separate bedrooms, Marvin's room, Jak's room, and the guest room where I stayed. Jak and I were watching TV, and I was just cuddled up on him, resting on his side. He kept his arm around me, so I felt confortable. I was thinking back in time when we first met.

FLASHBACK 

Young 15 year old Jak and Daxter suddenly jolds out from the sky, and into Haven's streets. Jak gets up, and looks around with a shocked look on his face. Daxter gets up still clinging for dear life on a bar of metal. He gets up and looks at it. Agrivated, Daxter says, "Ok. That's the last time I ever.. EVER. Get on some stupid precurser crap!"

"There he is!" A guard in the backround said. Erol and I was walking towards Jak and Daxter. I was just a 16 year old back in that time. They surrounded them, and the guard said, "Step away from the animal." Jak had a disoriented face, looking at all of them. Daxter panics screaming out. "Forget the rat! The barron wants him!" Erol said firmly. A guard ready to knock Jak out was just about to, and Erol said, "We've been waiting for you.." And Jak was knocked out cold. The guards then carried him to the Prison. I paused for a moment, looking at Jak. I felt sorry for him because he had no clue what the hell was going on. Erol noticed I wasn't following. He stoped, and looked at me. "..Are you coming or what?" He asked. I nodded, catching up walking next to Erol.

TWO YEARS LATER, Jak was being torchured by the dark eco injection cycle thing. He was screaming in pain, squirming on the chair. I put my hands on my hips, looked down and shook my head. His hair was grown out, and he grew a goatee beard thing on his chin. He totaly looked different than he was two years before. The computer said after it was done, "Dark eco injection cycle complete. Vital and nominal organs unchanged." "Aaghh!" The Baron complained. He glared at Erol, "I thought this one would be different!" He yelled, pointing at Jak.

I walked closer to Jak, looking at his exausted face. The Baron then grabbed Jak's hair and yelled, "You should be atleast dead by what I've bumped into you!" Praxis and Erol argued with eachother for a little while, and I was to focased checking up on Jak to pay attention. But I got one thing out of what the Baron said, "And finish off this.. THING tonight." Erol calmly replied, "As you wish.." He walked close up to Jak, grabing the colar of his shirt, "I'll be back later!"

Then both of them left. I watched them leave. I figured they thought I'd just be sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. I turned my head back to Jak... He was a little motionless cause he was real tired... I then said lowly, "Don't worry, I won't let Erol get a hold of you. You're not a thing either..." Daxter then came up out of knowhere saying, "Ding ding third floor, body chains, torcure devices!" He said, jumping off the levotating thing. I looked at him funny, and he looked at me.

"I've seen you before! You're Erol's girl!" He joked. I looked at him annoyed. I didn't like him the first time I saw him. "I'm not Erol's girl. I am his assistant... Nothing else." Daxter had a sence that I wasn't there to stop him, but to help. He shook his head forgetting it, and jumped up on Jak, "Hey buddy.. Seen any hero's around here? WOH. Whad' they do to you!" He said. I double blinked. Daxter shrugged and slouched on Jak's chest. He complained, "Jak! It's me! Daxter!" Jak only looked over low at him, then supported his head back again.

"Well that's a fine hello! I've been running all around the place.. Risking my tail! Litterally.. To save you! Say something! Just this once!" He whined, walking back and fourth. Jak then screamed out, "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!" Daxter shushed him up holding his mouth, "But first I godda get you out of here!" I went down to the controls to unlock it. It jammed. "Damn it! Stupid computer!" I complained, banging my fists on the controls. Jak then got a surge of rage, and knocked himself free with his own strength. He became the Dark Jak for the first time. I ghasped, staring at him.

He approached Daxter. "Or uh.. You can do it.." Daxter said awkwardly. He was about to attack Daxter with his claws, but then he stoped himself and said weakly, "Daxter?" I then walked towards Jak with a little caution. He looked at me, slouching leaning to one side. "Aren't you supposed to be like, forcing me to like.. Go to a cell or take me back to the solitary confinement station or what?" He asked me. I shook my head looking like him as if he said something stupid, "Uh.. No. If that was so we wouldn't be talking. I'm helping you bust out." He double blinked, standing himself to normal. " Why?" He then asked sounding suprised. I shook my head looking down, "It really bothers me that Praxis is doing this to you. I can't stand it any longer." He then smiled, showing his trust. We looked at eachother for a few seconds, then Daxter broke it up.

ANYWAY, I helped him escape, and that was the last time I saw him before he joined the underground.

-  
coming back --------------

Remembering the past made me practicly fall asleep, and Jak smirked, leaning his head on mine gently. He closed his eyes for a spit second, and opened them back up slowly. He put his head up, and shook me gently waking me up. He said softly, "Hey.. I think it's time for bed.." "Good dream..." I laughed. "Come on.." He said, getting up holding my hand. I got up with him, and he took me into his bedroom. I yawned, and we got into bed. We cuddled up togeather, and Jak gently kissed me. "Goodnight." He whispered. I smiled, supporting my head under his chest, "Night." 


	32. Haven under attack AGAIN

For some reason, I woke up in the middle of the night. Jak was still sound asleep, and I looked at the digital clock. It said it was 3:15am. I sighed quietly, and glanced over at Jak. He had such an innocent adorable face. I closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I got up as gently and quietly as I could, to not desturb Jak, and walked into the living room, closing the door quietly.

Jak woke up about ten minutes later, noticing I was gone. He looked around the room, then got up and opened the door slowly. He peaked outside the door, and saw me watching TV with the lowest volume it had on it. Jak opened the door more wide, and walked out slow scratching his head. I noticed him walking out the door and he asked sounding a little concerned, "What are you doing up so late? ...Something wrong?" I looked down shaking my head, "...Not really. Jus' can't sleep." I said quietly.

He sighed, and walked over to me, sitting on the couch putting his arm around my shoulders, then wrapping his free one over me kinda like a side hug. "Something's bothering you." He stated. I looked down, and snuggled up to him getting confortable. "I mean it... Nothing's bothering me. I kinda drempt about how we met.. It was when you were in Haven's prison being 'experimented' on. That bothered me." I said in a quiet tone. He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh, and held my hand. "I remember it like it was yesterday. You helped me get out..." He said softly and slowly. I smiled and said, "I'm so glad I met you..." He smiled back looking at me. He tilted my chin gently so I could face him. "I'm glad I met you too.." He whispered, kissing me gently. I kissed back, and we made out for like, an hour, but most of it was more extreme than just making out, if you catch my drift... LMAO (dunno what came over me, xD)

The sun rose, and we slept on the couch practicly ontop of eachother. He woke up first, and remembered the stuff about early that morning at around 3:15am. He glanced over at me drowsily, and stroke my hair. Then he closed his eyes getting lost in thought, and suddenly his little communicator thingy chirped, and Torn was franticly yelling in it, "Jak! Jak come in! Jak!" Torn's familiar rouph voice woke me up and I grunted sounding slightly aggitated by getting woken up by a communicator. Jak sighed, and got up gently, grabbing the comunicator from his tunic that was on top a pile of clothes bunched up close to a corner.

Jak answered, "What is it, Torn?" Static threw into the signal, and then Torn came in clear, "We're getting blows all around near the Naughty Ottsil! It's like a huge war zone out here! We're being assaulted again damn it! Get over here, NOW." He commanded in a strict tone. That got me to full attention, and I sat up scratching my head. "Ok whatever.." Jak sighed. "Jak, by any chance do you know where Laona is?" Torn unexpectedly asked. Jak smirked, looking at me and put one hand on his hip, "She's here staying with me now. You don't have to worry since you dumped her for a prostitute, as I've heard." He laughed.

There was a long pause, then Torn went, "Ok, then BOTH of you get over here pronto. I'm already having a big headache as it is.." I got up and rushed over to Jak's room finding my uniform and weapons. Jak put on his blue tunic, then his armor. Just in case he brought his jetboard. He couldn't find his shoes running here and there, and eventually had to ask in slight panic, "Have you seen my shoes honey?" I was still in Jak's bedroom, getting ready. I noticed his shoes were scattered lazily on the floor. Jak was far away from the door to his bedroom, but I took his shoes and threw them on the floor to the living room. He grabbed them and said, "Thanks.."

I myself was puting MY shoes on, I just nodded hopping on one foot with a shoe on into the main room, trying to put on the other while standing at the same time. We eventually got out there, and Jak took controls of a small zoomer. I was holding on to him on the zoomer with my body clined to his back side. He went full speed on the low hover zone, swirving past scattering civilians and guards.

Once we got close to the Naughty Ottsil, I ghasped seeing all those metal heads, KG robots and guards fighting. Exept the KG robots were much more powerful and advanced. The guards were dying off very quickly, and the metalheads were the least of the problem. "Dega Voo all over again.." Jak said lowly, speeding up switching off on the high hover zone as we got closer to the Naughty Ottsil. Once we got there, we had to fight off a couple metal heads coming towards us, but we got in without missing a beat.

Torn, Ashlin, Alex, Chilonka, Marvin, and even Sig was there grouped up in the meeting. Jak grabbed my hand closely as we entered, and everybody was going crazy running here, and there, arguing over attack meathods, and weapon upgrades, and everything plotting war. I blinked, looking at everybody, and that just made Jak squeeze just a little slightly more from the tention. Torn spotted us, and rushed over to us, "Ok guys, we have NO idea who the hell is plotting this. The metalheads don't seem to be the cause, nor the KG robots. They've just decided to come here for some damn reason!" 

Chilonka and Ashlin in the backround were yelling at eachother arguing very loudly on transportation meathods and which one goes faster. " Dragons can go way higher and they are EXTREMELY limber, unlike those autopiloted... THINGS." Chilonka snapped. Ashlin rolled her eyes and barked, " I don't care! We're going by the STANDARD prosedures! We aren't using any kind of creature whatsoever." Aggiatated even more, Torn overpowered their loud arguement, and growled firmly, "LADIES. SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN F ing TRANSPORTATION MEATHODS AND WORK ON SOME OTHER SHITTY DAMNED PLAN." Everybody stared blankly at Torn. His face was practicly red, and he was very tence for some reason...

Jak looked up shaking his head quickly from side to side pretending he was minding his own business. I smirked looking at him, and bumped his shoulder. He stopped, and smirked back at me, then faced back towards Torn. Marvin blinked, "..Dad... Shesh cool down!" He said under his breath. Torn glanced over at Marvin, losening up until the Naughty Ottsil got hit again, and it made the ground shake. Everybody had to hold onto something, and Jak pushed me down to the ground while he did, and he covered me in his arms. Torn flew back, running towards everybody else. Another hit blew, and it actually punched through a giant hole in the top, close to the ceiling!

Debris fell everywhere, and heavily armored Krimson Guards flew in there. I ghasped, thinking the worst, about Erol not being oh so letting me go so easy as he did back at the prison. Jak looked at me in concern, and I looked at him with appearent fear in my eyes. We were closest to the door, so we got out of there. Painstakingly we left the others behind in there, inferring they'd get out ok. There were guards out there too, and we couldn't get to our zoomer. The guards were rumbeling something to eachother, and they started chacing us with their electric zap guns.

Thinking quickly, I blasted them with force from my eco powers, and Jak took out his jetboard. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, and knocked out everybody that was getting in our way. Once we got away from the guards, we ran into the metal heads, KG robots, and even more guards! Jak spotted an abandoned vehicle, and we took that one, rushing home to safety. I was scared, and I could sence Jak was scared too by the way he wasn't talking much. 


	33. That was CLOSE!

10 minutes after we left Marvin, Torn, and everybody else at the Naughty Ottsil under attack we left the appartment fully loaded with weapons on our backs. Jak let me borrow his spare Jet board, so we wouldn't have to share one. Two people on one jet board is kind of hard to control easy! Anyway, we jacked a paired zoomer and raced over to the Naughty Ottsil ready to fight. Jak was driving, and I just looked up close to when we were there.

Jak's eyes widened, and ghasped, immidiately stopping in mid air, sending me almost nearly flying off of the vehicle! I looked at him, slightly annoyed, but then noticed him staring what's in front of him, I looked where he was seeing. It was the Naughty Ottsil apperantly unharmed! Earlier on there was a giant hole in the front of it! The only noticable change we saw was that there were no guards in sight. I reached out for Jak's hand and held it, closing my eyes. I said lowly, "We're left clueless... This shit don't make no sence.."

Jak studied the building, seeing Daxter's ottsil decoration ontop of the entrance. He laced his fingers with mine and held my hand tight, "No... We're not left clueless..." He said slowly. I looked at him, and he faced me. "Erol wouldn't just let us get out of the prison without torchuring us first." He said. Then it came to me. At that moment I knew Jak was right. Erol had something to do with this. "Before we jump to conclusions we have to see what's inside..." I said quietly.

We walked in holding hands, and nobody was there. Jak sighed, putting his free hand on his forehead. The blue communicator thing beeped, and Erol's head popped up. He laughed histaricly and said, " I don't know what came over me when I let you two go... I wish that I felt at that time to kill both of you." We both got very agrivated, and I shouted, " Erol you son of a gun. Where are they!" Erol sneered, grinning in a strange way. " Well as a matter of fact... They're right underneith you." He said in a clever tone. Our hearts sank thinking the horrors of what he just said.

"No.." I whispered. "WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!" Jak barked at Erol. "Simple. They're under you in a ditch, and they probably don't have a lot of time left, if you know what I mean." He said evily, and started laughing again. That annoyed me, "Quit your laughing. You sound pretty corny right about know!" I snapped. "Hey! I'm not as bad as your new eco freak boyfriend here!" He laughed. That pissed me off even more, and with my dark powers I smashed the center of the communicator.

"Torn's not going to like that.." Jak said. I looked at him with fearful eyes, "If we don't get those guys out, including Torn, he's not gonna be able to not like it." I said. The ground is rock solid. Not even dark powers could get through it. Jak hugged me, and I hugged him even tighter, knowing Marvin was down there. "Don't worry... There must be a switch of some kind." He said gently, trying to confort me.

I just remembered something, "Or a password.." I said quietly. We separated, but still holding eachother's arms. He put his hand on my cheek, "What?" He asked. "A password. I remember Torn talking about a password to hold toxic fumes from weapon fuel underground." I said louder. I looked at the communicator, with the center of it blasted. " Oh holy shit..." Jak said lowly. "It's still functional, but there's gonna be no visual on it." I said, rushing over to it pushing at the buttons. I messed with the computer, looking for the password entry. It beeped. "GOT IT." I yelled in exitement. He rushed over behind me, trying to see what I was doing. "Now I just have to think about what the password is. Torn designed it.." I said, in thought. "What's Torn's favorite thing to say to people?" Jak asked. I looked down in thought, and smirked. I then wrote what I thought it was into the computer. The voice said, "Access Approved."

Jak smiled, and hugged me from the backside. I held his arms, and he asked while in front of us 2 sides of the floor split , "What was it?" I laughed, "It was, 'Not likely'.." Jak rolled his eyes, smirking, "Oh yea... Can't forget that one." He let go, and we rushed over to the whole. It had a leading of stairs, and we ran down finding everybody in see through prison cells. Marvin was slouching looking down baning his head on the side of the cell until he saw us. His face lit up, and he smiled yelling, "Mom!" I ran over, and opened the door, and he jumped on me giving me a warm hug.

"Hey! You ok?" I asked. He nodded happily. Everybody else started to get up, and Jak started releasing them. We all got out of there, and we explained Erol had did that for some reason. Torn predicted Erol did that as a warning to me, and saying I should try to run back to him again. Jak disagreed, and argued with him, but only for a second or two before Torn gave him the death stare. Also when we were all talking, Jak accidently blabbed out about our date and that we got togeather. Marvin burst out laughing, and Ashlin rolled her eyes.

Eh.. It was pretty funny. Time went on, and Erol never really did much of anything after that. Rumor spread throughout the city that I got back with Erol and I was cheating on Jak, but that was NEVER true. I'd never stray Jak. I loved him more than when I loved Torn or Erol COMBINED. We talked to the city government on letting Marvin stay and live with his father, Torn until he turned 18, and they granted our wish. Jak and I really needed our space.  
-  
Well... Um... Yea. LMAO Just to give you a heads up I'm rearing towards the end of the story. But don't worry.. I'll make different fanfic stories related to this. I'm currently working on an alternate story PARTING off from when Laona and Jak hooked up. I just arranged their relationship in a different way. I was inspired by this SLASH fanfic. It was disturbing and creepy yet cute, funny, and sweet. It was a JakxTorn thing. It was "All of This" I forget the author, but if you search for it in the search browser you'll find it. I loved the story layout.. Just not how they had the charactors. The ending was very awkward, especialy the last paragraphs on the last chapter. LMAO but that's not the point.positioned. COMMENTS WELCOME AT ALL TIMES. 


	34. AfterMath Last and final chapter

After that whole incident everything calmed down, and things went back to normal. Marvin found himself a job, and Torn couldn't have been more proud. I moved all my stuff in with Jak, and we've decided to stick with each other until the very end.

On with the story:

Erol was sound asleep in Bontiak, and for whatever reason Chilonka was there wearing all black, sneaking in. Her eyes were full of hatrid. She wanted revenge for all he's done to Jak, and to what he attempted in killing all of them. Quietly, she snuck lowly into his room with a powerful hand gun. No body was around for them to hear it. She loaded the gun, and pointed straight at his head. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Erol opened his eyes quickly, and tried to jump at her yelling , and it scared Chilonka, pulling the trigger shooting him in the head. Erol fell to the ground in a cold dead stare facing her.

She ghasped in fear, just realising what she did. She killed Erol! "Oh shit.. Oh shit.. OH SHIT." She yelled, looking at Erol's body. Trembeling, she dropped the gun, and just as she was about to run, she stopped herself planning something so he wouldn't be concidered murdered. Very carefully, she put her handgun in his hand. Then she ran off.

Not even I could bring him back, because I'd be too late. It was for the better because he was too dangerous to keep alive. Chilonka never spoke of the incident, and we only saw on the news about it. Investogators inferred he went cuisidal.. We forgot about it and went on with our lives. I didn't have much of a thing for Erol other than physical attraction. Other than that we had nothing in common. Same thing with Torn, but he's not a bad boy red head that loves to kill everybody and anybody in plain sight.

So in conclusion of this tale I am solefully telling you... Love is pure, you can never break it. There are different loves though, you must understand. There's the passionate, caring, and favoring. I loved Erol in a way that you'd love well... The way he treated you.. I loved Torn in a way that I had a crush on him for no reason. Then I love Jak for that we belong with eachother. In the beginning I had a heartache on switching from Erol, to Torn.. Erol, to Torn numerous times. The twisting part of it all my decision between the two was neither! Love is so confusing sometimes, I still don't understand.

This is my so long salute to all of you love confused people out there. If you truely feel you love somebody, stay with that choice. Listen to what your instincts say. If something doesn't feel right, GET OUT OF IT. There's a lil possibility it can end out tragic.

END... OF... OH I JUST CAN'T SAY IT : cries: STORY. End of story iight! You've sucked me dry out of the story folks! But DON'T WORRY. I've made an alternate longer version of Laona and Jak hooking up, like I said. I am VERY happy that you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you so much guys, I don't know what I would've done without you guys.

Mini review from the charactors: (Jus' for laughs, and cause I'm BORED and want the charactors to bite eachother's heads off)

Jak: I loved the layout of the story... But it actually did start to get on my nurves on how it was sinched up.  
Laona: What was wrong with the way it was sinched up?  
Jak: ... I... Can't quite explain it.  
Laona: ... Anyway. : smirks:  
-  
Erol:: laughs: My favorite part of the story was when Loura and Laona cat fight. Those two lines were exelent.  
Laona:: shruggs: Eh... It was OK.  
Loura: OK? Girl, it was fly!  
Laona.  
Loura:... What!  
-  
Torn: Um... Well all I have to say about this story, was that I sounded like a total softy. That sucked my whole entire personality out of me.  
Laona: Torn, if you didn't have a soft side you wouldn't have the heart to play that roll!  
Torn: .. Smart mouth. : blushes:  
Laona: Oh by the way guys, he was VERY bad in bed.  
Torn: CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP ABOUT THAT. Not infront of everybody atleast. Don't wanna talk 'bout it.  
Laona:: laughs:  
Jak:: blinks: What's your opinion of me in bed?  
Laona:: just about to open mouth to say something:  
Torn: JAK GET OUT OF THIS SECTION.  
Jak: Ok fine fine! Don't have to yell.  
Laona:: whispers to Jak: 100 better, jus' to tip off.  
Jak:: laughs in his throat walking off: This is too funny.. Can we just start that over?  
Me (Angela):: walks in with a marker board: CUT. xD -  
Marvin: I had little part in this story, but I'm glad I could help.  
Torn: For the record, Marvin looks nothin' like me.  
Laona: You blind, Torn?  
Torn: ... I wish.  
-  
Erol: Why'd I have to die in the last chapter? Funny way to end the story, Laona!  
Laona: Well... If you weren't taken care of the story would go on and on and on and on.. No wonder why in the video game Naughty Dog got rid of you.  
Erol: Hey get it..:: laughs:  
Laona: What?  
Erol: Naughty DOG, and Naughty OTTSIL? That's probably where they got the name of it.  
Laona: Wow yea, most likely.  
-  
Chilonka: No hard feelings in the story on killin' you Erol.  
Erol:: grumbles with arms crossed:  
Chilonka:: smirks:  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Jak: Laona always listens to my problems, and during the story you can notice that. Hey, don't you remember when my hand went a little to low one time when we were makin' out?  
Laona:: listening to Michael Jackson music at full volume nodding head viggerously next to Jak:  
Jak:: makes an 'I can't believe she's doing this' face:  
Laona:: notices that Jak's staring at me funny, and stops music: What?  
Jak:: shakes head: Nothin'...

-  
Jak: Naw.. We don't like eachother like we originaly do in the movie. Sure, we're good friends and all, but not like that.  
Laona: Stories are like movies. Celebrities makin' out.. That's just business. Nothing more.  
Daxter: YEA RIGHT. You two are just in denial.  
Laona:: whacks Daxter flip side in the face knocking him down: .. Don't listen to him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

(: WHILE JAK AND LAONA DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE WERE STILL LISTENING TO THEIR COMMENTS:)

Jak:: whispers: Hey.. Wanna make out when we're done here?  
Laona:: whisperes back: Sure, where?  
Jak: I dunno... Maybe at my house.  
Laona:: lightly holds Jak's face and kisses him sitting real close, practicly touching: Ok.  
Jak:: smiles closing eyes, slightly blushing, opens eyes then notices that the listening thing was still on: OH SHIT THAT WAS ON!  
Laona:: blushes heavily: OH MAN.. C-C-CAN WE DELETE THAT ONE?  
Daxter:: bursts out laughing: TOLD YA! IN YOUR FACE HA HA!  
Jak and Laona:: blushes heavy and yells at the same time: SHUT UP!  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Torn: I think the reason why I was a total softie was because we had a child write this story.  
Angela (me, the writer): Godda problem with that!  
Torn:: glares at Angela: Yes.  
Angela: ... : glares back:  
Torn and Angela:: glares at eachother for several seconds:  
Torn:: begins to crack a small smile, then suddenly starts bursting out laughing:  
Angela: I am the queen of making Torn crack up! WHOO HOO : moonwalks:  
-  
o.O ok I leave you to your grieving. 


End file.
